Surprise!
by WinXlight
Summary: What is the surprise? Is it good or bad? For all Bloom and Sky lover. The story will be re-written! NOW WITH A LOT OF STELLAXBRANDON!
1. A little bit of my story

I do not own Winx Club and so on…

**I do not own Winx Club and so on****….**

**The Winx are in there 4. year at Alfea.**

**Prologue**

Sky ran into the hospital.

He was very shocked as Bloom phoned him. "Sky! Come in the hospital. NOW!" she yelled.

Will everything be okay? What is if something goes wrong? He didn't know an answer. Sky only knows that this school year was the craziest ever.

As Sky reached the room 102 he saw Bloom lying on the bed.

"You are here." she said happily. "Yes, honey. How are you?" the specialist asked worried.

"Oh, I'm fine. My stomach hurt, I'm tired but I feel really good." Bloom said sarcastic.

Sky didn't say anything at this comment and kiss her on her cheek.

"It will be over soon. I promised." he whispered to Bloom

**So that was the prologue. The story start in the next Chapter. R&R **


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**I don't own Winx Club…but I own this story! X3**

**IMPORTANT: Okay, the story will be completely new! But Bloom will get pregnant….at the age of 18! Oh and the story begins at where Episode 9 of Season 4 ends. Here is the Link to the Video: .com/watch?v=KxrODeLgS0g&feature=PlayList&p=5F4D1294570AD6EF&index=33**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"_When you love someone, sometimes it takes just one word to explain things. But sometimes it's enough to complicate them."_

"_I agree. So, maybe it's better not to talk"…_

Sky let go of Bloom's hand, only to grab her waist and pulled it closer to his. The fairy wanted to say something but he shook his head. "Don't speak." Sky whispered softly. "You look beautiful, you know?"

Bloom smiled warmly. "I thought it's better not to talk." she answered giggling. "Maybe you are right." Slowly Sky fingers ran down Bloom's spin, causing her to shiver. "If you think I don't know what you want, you are wrong." she said, but snuggled closer to him.

Her boyfriend answered, "If you think I don't know, that you don't know it, you are wrong too." "Idiot" Bloom whispered, before kissing his lips softly. Sky didn't answer. He just took Bloom's face between his hands and kissed her on her cheeks, her mouth, her nose, everywhere. The fairy laid back and took Sky with her. "Sky!" Bloom moaned, while he caressed her body.

Suddenly he stopped. "What?" the girl asked confused. "Nothing, I liked it when you say my name." Sky answered smiling. "And I like you, my love." Bloom ran her fingers through Sky's hair, while he took her shirt off…

**Bloom's P.O.V**

Slowly I opened my eyes. Warm arms held me tight to a strong, naked chest. "Good morning." Sky whispered in my ear. "Good morning." I just answered, turning around to face him. He smiled my favourite smile. "You look happy." I said smirking.

"I am happy. Last night was….fun." Sky laughed quietly. I was about to kiss him, when a knock interrupted me.

"Bloom, wake up! It's breakfast time!" I heard Flora from the other side of the door. Immediately I sat up, a little bit too fast, because I fell out of bed. "Ouch." I murmured.

"Are you okay? I heard something fell on the ground." My friend was still here. "Erm…No, everything is fine! I'll join you in 10 minutes!"

**Normal P.O.V**

Flora shook her head. "Crazy girl." she said to herself, walking away. Meanwhile Bloom was about to freak out. "Calm down, honey." Sky just said. "I can't calm down! If the others found out about what we did, I…" The specialist slowly stood up and walked over to Bloom. "Is this so important what others think?" he asked, while pulling his girlfriend into a hug. "No…but… You know Stella's comments and Flora…. and Layla!"

"Honey, we are engaged. It's normal when we..erm….have fun." Bloom started to laugh, because of the last thing. "Maybe you're right." the girl answered, finally giving up.

"Do think what I think?" Stella asked quietly, when she saw Bloom and Sky going out of Bloom's room. "I think what you think, Stell." Musa answered still looking at the couple.

As happy as possible the dragon fire fairy said, "Hey girls! Do sleep well last night?"

"I would like to ask you the same question." Stella answered smirking evilly. Her friend blushed at once. "Yes, we have a really good night." Bloom was happy that Sky saved her. She gave him one last kiss, before he went out of their flat.

"Okay, honey! Spill it out! Do you really do that? I mean…you know!" The blonde fairy was the first who talked. "I don't know what you mean." Bloom answered, not looking at her.

"You know what I mean! I mean that!" Stella clapped her hands and crossed her fingers. "What do you want from me, Stell? I'm engaged with Sky!" the girl answered angrily.

A big smile crossed the faces of the Winx girls. "You really did it!" Tecna said shocked, but happy at the same time.

"How was it?" Musa wanted to know. "Musa! That's not nice of you!" Flora said. "It was great okay? And now let me go!"

The girls started to laugh.

_This was a short chapter; the next one will be longer. PLZ comment! =)_


	3. Chapter2: 3 months can change everything

**Whooo! Here is the next chapter! **

Chapter 2: 3 months…can change everything

**Bloom's P.O.V**

No! No! No! This can't be true! No! Tears ran down my pale cheeks. No, not yet! I wasn't ready for this!

I was sitting at the cold bathroom floor, leaning at the hard wall, crying. "Bloom?" I heard a voice. "Bloom, please say something. Since you at home you didn't talk to us! You closed yourself in this room!" it was Layla who spoke. I wanted to answer. I wanted to say, "Leave me alone!" but I couldn't. I just sobbed, again and again. "Bloom of Sparx, if you won't open this door in 30 seconds, I'll break the door open! Did you hear me?" Stella shouted. "Stella, Bloom needs a friend and not someone who is shouting at her." Flora said. GO AWAY! LET ME DIE! I knew they were my friends, but they couldn't help me.

"That's enough! SUNBLAST!" The door slammed open and the Winx stepped in. "Stell, we have the key to this room." I thought I heard Musa's voice. I didn't look at them. They shouldn't see me like this.

Tecna was the first one who spoke, "Bloom, what's wrong with you? You seemed different the last few days."

**Normal P.O.V**

Bloom just held up a piece of paper. "That's not an answer! Honey, I am going to be crazy because of you! I'm so worried!" Stella was still curious. "More crazier than yet?" Layla asked sarcastic. "Shut it up, girls!" Tecna ordered, after reading the paper. "May I read it out loud?" the technology fairy asked Bloom. She nodded, not looking at them. "Listen Winx. _Dear Miss Sparx,_

_After the test, we are happy to tell you that you are 3 months pregnant. For any questions visit my praxis._

_Test 1: 100% positive_

_Test 2: 99% positive_

_Test 3: 99,5% positive_

_Dr. Clooney"_

"Oh Bloom! I'm so sorry!" Stella said and hugged her best friend. "I didn't know this! Sorry, Bloom! Sorry!" After a long time the dragon fire fairy spoke again. "I-I'm at the end. I'm not ready for a baby. And Sky…"

"Don't say that, sweetie. A baby is a wonderful thing." Flora told her, stroking her hair. "I know that, but not when you're 18. I'm too young. I would be a terrible mother." "You don't now this." Musa answered. "I'm sure you would be a great mother." "But Sky and I have no time for a baby. He is king of Eraklyon and in a few months I am going to be queen Sparx. There is no place for a little baby."

**Flora's P.O.V**

Suddenly it clicked. "Do you mean, you…?" Bloom nodded sadly. "Don't get me wrong, girls. I would love to have a child, but not yet." "Oh no, sweetie, you can't get rid of it. It's your son or daughter." I told her shocked. The dragon fire fairy shivered at the words "son or daughter". We all new what our friend wanted to do. An abortion. "Flora is right. Do you really want to kill a baby, your baby?" Tecna asked.

This was terrible! Bloom was such a nice and lovely person; she would never do something like this. The girl didn't answer. She just said, "I'm tired. I'll take a nap." With this she stood up and walked away.

"We need to help her, Winx. She's our friend." I told them after Bloom left the bathroom. Stella asked with a worried tone, "I know, but how? She won't talk to us." Suddenly an idea came up. "Maybe she won't talk to us, but to someone special she would."

The others looked at me confused. "Trust me."

I ran out into the living room, to get my phone. Quickly I dialled an important number. "Hello?" a male voice answered. "Hi, here is Flora. We want to invite you all to our house at 6 p.m. See you later." Before the voice could answer I hang up. "So would you mind to tell us the plan?" Stella asked sarcastic. I grinned and answered, "You'll see in two hours. If you excuse me, I'll take a bath."

**Normal P.O.V**

"Is everybody getting crazy?" Stella shouted, while running her fingers through her hair. "Stell, in our life nothing is crazy anymore." Musa told her. "Bloom is pregnant and Flora behaves like me? That is crazy, Musa! That is crazy!" The blonde fairy was about to freak out. "Oh man! Calm down, Stella, a little bit of shopping will fix everything." she murmured, and then she said louder, "I'll go shopping; see you at 6 p.m. for whatever." Tecna and Layla changed a confused gaze. "Maybe it's better to forget this moment." the technology fairy said.

_So who is coming over? The next chapter comes soon. Comment!_


	4. Chapter 3: A decision

**Will Bloom really get rid of the baby? Hmm XD**

Chapter 3: A decision

"So why do you call us?" Riven asked, as they reached the dorm of the Winx. "Why can't we invite our boyfriends to our little house?" Flora asked sweetly. Riven looked confused at Musa, she just shook her head.

After a little silence, Sky asked looking around, "Where is Bloom?" Stella opened her mouth, but closed it immediately as Layla hit her. "What the..? Why did you do that?" the fairy asked, rubbing her head. "I don't know." her friend answered sarcastically.

"Is everything okay?" Brandon wanted to know. They boys were clearly not up to date.

"Well," Tecna begun, "you can't say okay. Something is wrong…with Bloom." The blonde specialist's eyes grew wide. "What happened to her? Is she hurt?!"

"Not hurt, Sky, but not healthy as well. Ask her by yourself." Stella said and pointed to her best friend's room.

Like a lightening Sky rushed to Bloom's room and stormed in.

**Sky's P.O.V**

When I reached the room, I saw the most terrible thing in the world. Bloom was lying on her bed crying. Her hair was only a mess and dark rings were under her eyes. Slowly she turned around, only to cover her face as she saw me. "Go away." she ordered, sobbing. "What's wrong with you, my love?" Did I something that harms her?

"Don't call me your love. You won't say that if you knew the truth." What was Bloom talking about? What didn't she tell me? Slowly I walked over to her bed and sat next to her. She tried to push me away, with no success of course. She was too weak. "Tell me what's wrong." I said quietly and stroked her hair. This only let new tears welling up in her eyes. She whispered, "Y-you wouldn't understand that. Please, Sky, let me alone." She knew that she could tell me everything, so why did she say that? "Bloom, please." I begged. It hurt me to see her like this. "If I did something wrong, tell me. You know I never wanted to hurt you. Please, talk to…" Suddenly she sat up, looking angrily at me. "Well, S-k-y, maybe it's your fault! Maybe it's mine! But this doesn't matter anymore! Okay, you really want to know it?! Great! Well, I'm pregnant with your child! And now do what every other guy would do too, leave me! Break up with me! I'll get rid of this damn baby anyway! I don't need a man who is by my side!" she cried. After the "I'm pregnant with your child!" I didn't hear anything else.

I really tried to speak, but I couldn't. "Sky?!" Bloom waved her hand in front my face, still sounding angry. A child? This can't be true.

**Bloom's P.O.V**

Great! I knew it! I knew that he would leave me. Sky didn't say anything for five minutes. "Sky," I whispered, "Say something, please. I didn't mean to yell at you." Finally he opened his mouth. "Y-you are….pregnant…and I'm the…..father? Did I get this right?" I nodded sadly. "Well, that's surprising me…surprising me a lot. I mean…Okay…." my soon-ex-boyfriend tried to say. "No worries, Sky. I will get rid of this child inside me. It won't ruin our relationship." "Are you sure, you want do this?" the boy asked me. Did I hear right? "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you really want to…well…to kill it?" I expected everything, but not that. Shocked I looked at him. "Wait? You are not angry at me?"

"Why should I be angry at you? I love you, with or without a baby." Sky answered and took my hands. He said he loves me! He really loves me! "Oh Sky! I'm so sorry! I love you too, with all my heart!" I told him, while tears running down my face. Suddenly my boyfriend began to laugh. "What's so funny?" I wanted to know. "Why are you crying when you tell me that you love me?" he asked still giggling. He was right. "I don't know. I'm just so happy, that you didn't leave me. A world without you is a terrible world." Now he smiled warmly. "Bloom, you are my life. I'll never leave you." He took my face between his hands and kissed me softly on the lips. I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go again.

"Honey?" he begun, "I really don't want to ruin this moment, but what are we going to do?" I looked at the floor. "I still don't want this baby. You know someday we will have children, but not yet. I'm afraid, Sky."

"It's your decision, but you don't have to be afraid. I'm here with you." "I know, dear, but I don't want to get pregnant now."

"If you think so, than it's right." he just said, still wrapping his strong arms around me. "Hmmm" I snuggled closer to him. Tomorrow I'll get rid of this little monster. Tomorrow everything will be alright…

I woke up, feeling horrible. My bones felt like pudding and every single part of my body hurt. Then I realized that my head laid on something warm and strong. Slowly I looked around. Sky was holding me tightly, still asleep. As careful as possible I pushed me away from him and stood up.

I really wanted to be alone. Today was the day, the day when I'll kill my baby. On tiptoes I went into the bathroom, getting ready.

A sick looking woman, starred at me. It was me in the mirror. Red circles were under her eyes. Her lips were swollen. A monster. Quickly I turned around, so that the woman can't see me anymore. Wow! I was about to getting crazy! Damn baby! Damn it! Damn it!

"Don't be a coward, Bloom. It's just a thing, not a baby." I told myself, while waiting in the queue in front of the secretary's desk in Dr. Clooney's praxis. A women with a little baby in her arms looked at me scared. She maybe heard what I've muttered. It was like with the mirror-women in the morning. I couldn't look at the little child in front of me. Sure, it looked really cute, even beautiful, but I saw my future. My future..my hated future.

"Miss! MISS!" I looked confused at an old lady, the secretary. "Sorry." I murmured, "Erm…Yesterday I phoned you, because of an abortion. My name is Bloom Sparx." Like the women with the baby, the lady starred at me like mad. "Oh, yes, Miss Sparx. Dr Clooney will be here for you in just a few minutes. Please take a seat over there." She pointed to a little corner with hard plastic seats and old, creepy magazines. I just nodded, lost in my thoughts. Would it hurt when the doctor get it out of me? I wished that I've woken up Sky this morning. I really needed him now.

Slowly I took a seat and grabbed one of the magazines. **The Trix! New enemies?**

Okay, this was so totally from yesterday! Everybody knew that these witches were evil. I looked at the date of the cover: 2005. "Oh man! This is so…" Suddenly I felt something…inside me. No, there was nothing. I was just tired or crazy. Well, the second one.

Again! Something really tiny nudged me. Than it hit me! Automatically my hand slide down onto my stomach. Oh my god! It was it! The baby! Like it wanted to answer I felt another smooth bump. "Hey little one, don't hit me." I whispered, a little bit shocked.

"It's your first one, right?" a voice asked me. A women about her thirties, was sitting next to me, smiling. She was also pregnant, maybe in her seventh months. "W-why did you know that?"

"You talked to it…Don't get me wrong. I think this is really cute. You seem to love your child." Really? I love it? Did I really have feelings for this thing? What if she was right? What if I was ready for this? But what if I wasn't a good mother? I was about to freak out! So many questions and no answers.

Suddenly there was another nudge. This time it didn't feel wrong. It felt good.

"Yeah, I love my little baby with all my heart." I finally answered. I smiled the first time for days. "Sorry, but I have something important to do. Thank you so much!" The words just spilled out of my mouth. "Thank you for what?"

"Let's say you saved my life!" I shouted while running off.

_Uh yeah! Bloom keeps the baby! XD_


	5. Chapter 4: Oh my god!

Chapter 4: Oh my god!

**Bloom's P.O.V**

"So my little nudger, now we are going to tell your daddy the great news." I whispered as I reached our little house in Gardenia. "Little nudger" was my name for the baby, as long as I don't know what it was going to be.

I was in the living room for only one second, as Sky stormed in. "Bloom, how are you?" He sounded really worried. "We are fine, honey." "Did it hurt? Did you faint?" Sky didn't seem to get it. I said WE! "I told you w-e-e are fine."

This seemed to confuse him. "Why are you talking so weird?" my boyfriend asked. I rolled my eyes. "I really hope that the baby not takes after you." Suddenly his eyes grew wider than ever. "You keep it?"

I nodded smiling. But my smile faded away as I saw his face. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was about to say something, but without a warning, Sky picked me up and spin me around. "I'm going to be a father!" he yelled laughing. Immediately I joined him.

I shouted, "We are going to be…" I stopped as I felt it again. "Let me go, honey." I ordered. He did as I told him, with a nervous look. "Feel..."

I took his hand and placed it on my little belly. I said, "It's her or him." My nudger did his favourite sports. Nudging me. "I can feel it." Sky whispered amazed, than he added, "Don't bump your mommy, little baby." I giggled. He was so cute.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Are we getting through this?" Bloom asked. "Of course, we three are going to handle this." her boyfriend answered, still his hands on Bloom's stomach. The fairy smiled and whispered softly, "I love you." "I love you for ever, Bloom and of course I love you, little one" he answered laughing. "Crazy daddy." the princess murmured, kissing him.

"What?!" the guys shouted at the same time. Sky just came home, telling the specialists the news. "I'm going to be a father." he repeated. "Woho, normally these things happens to me." Riven laughed. The others looked at him like he was wearing a pink dress with tomatoes on it.

"What did I say? It's true!" Brandon shook his head and answered, "Shut up, man! Nobody wants to hear your oppositions." Like a child, Riven stacked out his tongue.

"Bro, are you sure you are ready for this?" Sky's best friend wanted to know. "I have no choice, Brandon." One the one hand, Sky was really happy about the baby, but on the other hand he was kind of afraid. "Okay, to be honest. I have no idea how to be a good dad. What if the child doesn't like me?"

Helia began to laugh. "You are the father, it will love you. Trust me." "Well, maybe you need a little help." Timmy added smirking. Nabu asked, "What do you mean, Tim?"

"Sky need a little crash curs about being a daddy." "Good idea, man!" Riven shouted, while Sky shook his head. "The last time we did with Helia a crash curs about 'How do you get the girl you want." and it ends up in a mess. So forget it, guys!" "Oh come on, Sky!" Helia begun, "After all I get Flora." "Well…….Okay. Do what ever you want." The other five boys made a high five.

"Let's start with number 1.: Always being the 'nice one'. That means if Bloom say no to sweets you'll say yes. Get this?" Brandon told him. Sky nodded. "Be nice, I get it."

Than Riven went on, "Number 2.: Don't say things like 'Fuck off!' or 'Bitch!' in front of the baby…when Bloom is next to you. If she's not here you could say whatever you want."

"Why should I say such things in front of my child?" the blonde specialist wanted to know. "You are a man, man." Nabu just answered. "Okay, no bad words in front of Bloom and the baby." "Good boy." Brandon said and tappet his shoulder.

"The next one and most important one is number 3.: Never, really never, never, never, never, ne-" Timmy begun, but Sky cut him off, "Enough 'nevers'! Go on!"

"Okay, okay. Never say anything about fat things in front of Bloom, when she's pregnant. That would be your end." "What has this to do with 'How to be a daddy'?" Sky asked confused. "You are already a father and a pregnant girlfriend is a dangerous thing." The guys grinned. "You are a great help, boys." the prince told them with a sarcastic tone. "Always here for you, majesty." Riven answered smirking. Sky starred at him madly, than he said, "Like Brandon told you before: Nobody cares about your oppositions." "Shut up you..!" Before Riven finished his sentence, the phone rang. It was Sky's mobile. "It isn't over, Riv." he answered laughing. The specialist looked at the small display. Bloom phoned him.

"A little bit late for a call." he muttered. "Hey, sweetie, What's going on?...Huh? But how……This can't……I'll come over to you immediately. See you." This didn't sound so good. "What's wrong, bro?" Brandon asked worried. "Something's up with Bloom and the baby." Sky answered, grabbing his jacket, half out of the room. "Tell us what…And he isn't here anymore." Helia was about to ask him, but the prince was already gone. "I'll hope that everything is alright." Nabu added.

**Stella's P.O.V**

"This is crazy!" I shouted. "Shhhhh, be quiet! She's finally asleep!" Musa snapped. "But it is crazy! I don't know much about pregnancies, but that is absolutely not normal!"

The music fairy rolled her eyes. "Of course it's freaky, but like I said before. BE QUIET!" Suddenly I heard a door silently closed. "Well, if both you won't be quiet I'll get no sleep." It was Bloom who spoke. "Sorry, honey. Just lie down and rest a little bit." I told her sweetly. She really didn't need a fight now. "Alright, mommy." Bloom answered giggling. Flora, who heard everything, shook her head. She said, "Bloom, it's a dangerous situation. Don't joke around." My best friend closed her blue eyes as she whispered, "How could she be dangerous?" She? Now this thing was she! "Why do you call it she? You don't know what it's going to be." I told her, walking over to her. I whipped the tiny sweat drops off her face. "Bloom it seems like you are burning. Do you have fever?" "I feel like having fever." she answered. Now I recognized how pale she looked. Like the day she found out about being pregnant. "Come on, go to bed." Not waiting for an answer I took her hand and pulled her into the bedroom.

"I know that it's a girl." What was she talking about? "What do you mean?" "I answered your question. I know that the baby is going to be a little fairy. I know it in my heart." I smiled at her warmly. "Honey, you have high fever. You are talking crap." "No, I'm not, Stella." the fairy really tried to sound angry. I ignored her. "Sleep now."

As stubborn as ever Bloom crossed her arms, as she said, "No, Sky is coming." I sighed. "I'll wake you up when he's here. Okay?" "Okay, Stell." "Okay, Bloom" "Enough Stella!" the fairy told me giggling weakly. "Sorry, princess." I whispered and walked out, only to bump into someone. "How is she?" Sky nearly shouted. Bloom surely wanted me to lie, but I have to tell him the truth. "Not so good. She just got high fever." "What do you think happened to her?" he asked still curios. I take a deep breath before I said the terrible words. "We all think it's the baby." "You are kidding!" "I'm not, sorry." Not answering me, he ran off in Bloom's room. I heard a softly whisper.

**Sky's P.O.V**

I barely wanted to touch her. She looked like she broke in pieces in every minute. "I told Stella, to wake me up when you are here." my love whispered weakly. "She doesn't know that I'm here. I went straight to you." I lied, because she didn't need to get upset. "I'm happy that you are…OUCH!" I was shocked. Suddenly Bloom let out a scream. "What's wrong, love?!"

Breathing heavily my girlfriend answered, "I-it's j-j…ust….h-her." I was getting crazy! What did she mean by 'It was just her'? "What are you talking about, my dear?" I asked taking her cold hands. She thronged a stare on me, like I was the biggest idiot ever. "The baby, it has strong powers." Bloom caressed her belly. Wait! Her stomach was absolutely too big. In the morning I saw nothing, maybe a little bump. Now she looked like she was 6 months pregnant or more. "Oh my god!" I whispered shocked. The fairy sighed, shaking her head. "You reacted like the others. Why did nobody understand, that my baby isn't dangerous?" I took my hands from her hands to her cheeks. "You are so stubborn." I told her. "I know, Sky. I know that." After a little silence Bloom asked, "Are you mad at me?" I was mad at her, for helping this little monster inside her. "No, I'm not." I told her instead. She smiled, than suddenly shivered. "Do you feel cold?" I asked. "Like ice cream." she answered. I giggled nervously and lay next to her, pulling her into a hug to warm her. "Thank you, honey." she murmured, half a sleep. Instead of answering I gave Bloom a kiss on her forehead. "I love you and I always will." I told her before my eyes slowly closed.

"_Sky! Sky! Sky!" I heard Bloom's voice screaming for me.__ I was in a dark room, no windows, no walls. Only darkness. "I'm coming! Where are you?!" I screamed out loud. No answer. Suddenly I heard someone laughing. One second later, a little girl with beautiful long red curls danced in front of me. Her eyes were closed. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddyyyyyy!" she sang, in a terrible high voice. "Stop it!" I shouted. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddyyyyyy! I'll kill mommy! __I'll kill mommy! La La La La La! I'll kill mommy!" Than she oppened her eyes. Her black glowing eyes. _

"No!" I screamed as I woke up again. Bloom was lying next to me, starring at me. I looked outside the window. The sun was already there. "Sky, what's wrong? You yelled in your sleep." I took a deep breath. "I dreamed of….something terrible. But it was just a dream, right?" "Right, sweetie." she answered snuggling closer to my chest. "How do you feel today?" I wanted to know. Instead of telling me her mood she talked about the monster, "She seems to be good. I think my belly grew a little bit more last night." I took a good look at Bloom's body. She was right. Her stomach looked like 7 months pregnancy.

After a silence I spoke the needed words, "Sweetie, we need to get a doctor. This isn't normal." My love buried her head in my hair. "No, Sky. We can't get to an Earth Doctor. What shall we tell him? 'Well, my baby is maybe a monster?'" Maybe. This thing defiantly was a monster. "But you could get killed." "I know that, Sky." It was unbelievable how stubborn she was. "Well, Bloom, I really don't want to force you to this, but this thing need to get out of you."

I knew that these words hurt her more than anything else.

"W-w-what….You….N-no-o…..NO! You won't kill my baby!" she screamed. "Honey, it's for your best. Remember you didn't want this baby first."

As week as she seemed, she wasn't. With tears in her eyes she slapped me in the face. "You idiot! I hate you! Get away from us!" my girlfriend cried. "Think of it." I told her and stood up. I really wanted to go now. I didn't want to see this. A little monster killing my love.

_Very tragic, right? But it's going to be better soon._


	6. Chapter 5: Expect the unexpected

Chapter 5: Expect the unexpected

"ShhhShhh. Calm down, Bloom." Flora stroke Bloom who was lying on her bed, crying. "I won't calm down! Sky and I have a fight and I'm sure it's over now!" "Don't say that, sweetie. He is just worried about you and the baby." Flora answered, still stroking her. "That's the problem!" Bloom shouted, "He cares a damn about my baby!" Her friend didn't know what to say. She was right. Everybody thought that the child was a monster, but they couldn't tell her.

"Girls, talk, now!" Stella ordered. "Bloom you wait here." The other knew already what she was talking about.

"Sky is right. This baby has to get out of Bloom, or it will kill her." Layla said as they were out of Bloom's room. "Everybody thinks this way instead of the mother. She would never do something what the baby harms." Tecna added sadly. "We have no choice. Kill the baby, or kill our best friend." It was Stella who spoke again. Silence. "We have to save Bloom..." Flora whispered. "...no matter what it takes." Musa added. "Good, I think we all think the same way. Get rid of that thing and save Bloom." There was silence again. Suddenly loud screams came from outside. "What's that?" Stella asked shocked.

The five girls ran to the big windows. "Oh no! The wizards!" Musa shouted. Tecna rolled her eyes and said, "They really have a perfect timing."

"Girls, what's going on?!" It was Bloom. Suddenly she stood behind them. "Nothing to wor…" A terrible scream interrupted Flora's sentence. "Okay, that wasn't good." the nature fairy muttered. Bloom raised an eyebrow. "Aha, screams and the wizards of the black circle are nothing?" "Why are they here?" Tecna asked ignoring Bloom.. Layla answered, "I don't know, but I know that we have to defend them. WINX BELIEVIX!" The four other girls did the same as Layla. "Be careful." the red haired fairy whispered, as she watched her friends flying away.

"Hey guys! How are you? Everything fine?" Stella asked sarcastically. Ogron turned around, smirking evilly. "Well, I've just got a chance to kill five fairies, so I'm fine." Then Musa added, "May we skip the 'Bad jokes part' and fight?" "If you want little fairy!" Suddenly Duman appeared behind the girl, transforming into a huge, black bird. Like a lightening he rushed to Musa and through her onto a cold stone wall. "You will pay for this!" Layla yelled in anger. "MORFIX CAGE!" A big, violet cage appeared around the wizard. "How cute!" Duman just said, before he spread his wings to crash his prison. The Winx were speechless. They never saw their enemies this strong! Stella wanted to know, "Okay…..what are we going to do girls?" "Run away?" Flora answered. The others gave her a dark gaze. "Sorry, girls…"

Ogron raised an eyebrow. "You can talk later…Oh wait! You can't!"

The sky grew darker and darker until he was black. "Good bye, little princesses." One second later, a violet tornado rounded the Winx. "Ahhh! My head! There is too much dark energy in here! I….can't….stand….it.." Flora screamed in pain. Stella took her hand and told her as calm as possible, "Be strong, Flo! We can handle a monster baby so we…Oh my god! It's getting stronger!"

Outside the tornado it was quiet. The screams nearly stopped, everyone was just starring at this big violet thing in front of them. You could only hear the screams of four girls.

Bloom who really tried not to think of the fight outside, heard voices screaming and crying. Voices she knew too well. "No! My friends!" The girl rushed, like as a pregnant women could rush, outside. "Let them be, Ogron! What do you want?!" she shouted in anger. He grinned as he saw the fairy. "What do you want to do? Through diapers on me?"

Bloom only got angrier. "Uh, uh. The pregnant girl is getting mad at me." the wizard added.

Suddenly the eyes of the girl began to glow, in a bright blue light. In a totally different voice she screamed, "LIGHTENING POWER!" A mix of stars, energy and lights rushed to Ogron. The energy wall formed into a big dragon that opened its mouth. "Feel the anger of the lightening dragon!" the fairy screamed. Then everything went extremely fast. The dragon grew bigger, until he caught the wizard. Only a few seconds later, everything was back to normal. The sky was smooth again, the tornado was gone. People were talking, running around like nothing happened. Only a little girl asked, "Mommy, why is this woman lying on the floor?" "Sweetie, that's not our business." her mother just answered and pulled her away from Bloom.

**Bloom's P.O.V**

I heard low voices calling my name. I really wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I had to open my eyes, for the baby! "Don't be so weak." I told my self. "Did she just talk?" Layla asked. Then I felt some soft hands taking mine. "Bloom, are you awake? Can you hear me?" It was Stella who asked me. She was so sweet or maybe she felt just guilty for being so rude to be when I found out that I'm pregnant. "No I'm not awake." I told them and smiled. I heard someone giggle.

When I opened my eyes I looked into five worried faces. "How are you?" Musa asked me. I muttered, "Well, not so well." "I can understand that, Bloom. You were amazing. I never saw you this strong." Tecna told me. I gave her a confused gaze. "I…I didn't do anything. Really, it wasn't me. I only remember that my stomach felt very hot." Everybody starred at my belly. "Do you mean that this thing did that?" Stella asked pointing on my baby. "Hey! It's not a thing!" I looked clearly angry. "Okay, okay. Sorry, do you mean the baby did that?" I nodded proudly. "That makes sense," Tecna began. "The magic looked totally different than yours. I think it was her." The others stared at my friend. Flora asked shocked, "Are you getting crazy too? Sorry, Bloom. Why are you calling it 'her'?" I crossed my arms. Nobody was allowed to call my baby a thing! "It has to be a fairy, Flo. A wizard wouldn't be that strong." The pink haired fairy patted my big belly. "She saved us all." Musa whispered. The other Winx nodded surprised. "Like I told you a hundredth time before, my baby never wanted to hurt me. She's just very strong. But now I feel so much better, since she used her powers."

Suddenly the girls began to scream happily. "We are going to be aunts!" Stella squeaked and patted my stomach too. "I will show her the 'passion for fashion'."

Musa rolled her eyes. "I think you didn't get it. The baby isn't a monster." she said sarcastically. My best friend through a pillow on her. "Hey! Not in front of the baby!" Layla laughed. I was just happy.

**Normal P.O.V**

Far away…..

"Damn it! I lost control of her." Ogron shouted. "You lost control of an unborn child?" Duman asked, raising an eyebrow. His boss shot a curious stare on him. He answered angrily, "She is very strong, stronger than I thought. I was about to get rid of Bloom! This damn baby ruined everything! I really thought that a dark spell could get the child to kill its mother." Ogron ran in up and down. He seemed really nervous. "Calm down! It's only a baby. The worst thing it can is to through toys on you." Anagan told him and shrugged his shoulders. The red haired wizard shot an energy ball on him. "Shut up! You don't know how dangerous this child is for me! It has the power of the Universe dragon! Do you understand me?!" He was really about to freak out. Duman, who was laughing about that his friend got hurt, asked finally, "The Universe dragon? But I thought this power doesn't exist anymore. The last fairy who got this power died 18 years before."

"You are right and because of this we have to kill it. But we have to wait until it's born. The powers of the baby are still mixed with Bloom's." Anagan finally stood up, rubbing his head. "Good, this thing will be born in only a week or a few days if it's growing this fast." Soon they would get what they want…

_Sorry, that it took me sooo long to upload. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! =)_


	7. Chapter 6: My little fairy

Chapter 6: My little fairy

Bloom pressed the red ‚hang up button' on her phone. "He didn't answer, right?" Musa asked as she walked in. Her friend nodded sadly. "Hey, he isn't worth worrying." the music fairy told her. "But I don't want my daughter to live without a father." Bloom patted her big belly. Like everybody expected, it grew and grew. "You can still take Andy back." Musa smirked. "Hey!!!" The red haired girl through a big pillow on her like Stella did the five days ago. "Why is everyone hitting me with pillows?" "...Because you are even worse than Stella!" Bloom laughed. Musa also giggled, but shouted, "Pregnant or not you will pay for this!" The girl was about to hit her friend with a stuff animal for the baby, but stopped immediately. "Erm….did you have to go to the toilet?" she asked. "What? No." Bloom was totally confused. Musa pointed on the floor. There was a big puddle. "Musa?" the red haired fairy looked at her friend. "Bloom?" the girl answered, also confused. "My water broke." she just said like nothing happened. "Oh my god!! Flora, Stella, Tecna, Layla! Get here, now!!"

"Why are you so, Oh no! Her water broke!" Flora screamed, when she saw what happened. "Really? I didn't recognize this!" Bloom answered, looking at her mad. "Get me to the hospital! What are you waiting for?!" Now you could see panic in her eyes. Stella kneeled next to her best friend. She told her, "No worry, we will get the baby out like nothing." "We are? You mean I get this baby out like nothing?" "Yeah, whatever you want." Stella answered laughing. No matter which situation, she was always funny. "I called the ambulance, girls! They are here in just one minute!" It was Tecna who spoke. "Come on, Bloom. We have to get outside. I'll help you." Stella and Tecna took the hand of her friends, pulling her up. "Ouch! Contractions!" the fairy shouted. "Take a deep breath." the technology fairy told her. "Okay….The pain is over. Let's go before another contraction is coming."

"Oh man! Take a break, baby! You hurt your mommy!" Bloom half said, half shouted. "No worry, we are all here." Layla said. Flora added, "Yes, if Sky isn't by your side, than we have to be here for you." A shy smile crossed Stella's face. "What? Please don't tell me that you phoned him!" her best friend shouted. "I didn't phone him, I called Brandon and he told Sky to come…..Sorry." "What?! You are so….OUCH!" Another contraction hit Bloom and she breathed heavily. "Seems like this child wants to get out soon." Suddenly a doctor appeared in the room. "Hello, my name is Dr. Lorsen. I will help you with the birth." It was a pretty, young woman, about 28. She got long brown hair and purple eyes. "If everybody, who is not the father or related to Mrs. Sparx, would be so nice and leave the room." "But we are her family! I'm not sure if the father will come. You know they had a fight and…" "STELLA!" "Okay, okay. Sorry, girls!" The doctor smiled. "I'm really sorry, but you have to wait outside." The Winx looked at their friend. "You will do it." Layla whispered and hugged her friend. "Just push it out." Musa added grinning. "Enough! Bloom is in labour!" Flora shouted and pushed the others out of the room. One last time the nature fairy turned around. She said "See you later, sweetie. Good luck." Bloom tried to smile, but failed because another pain got through her stomach. "Please Sky, come to me. Stay by my side." she whispered with tears in her eyes.

**Sky's P.O.V**

"You are here." Bloom whispered, clearly happy. "Of course, honey. How are you?" I was so worried about her, even about the baby. When Brandon told me that Bloom was in labour I was only shocked. It didn't matter to me anymore, if I had a fight with her. "A lot better since you are here." She was very weak, but her smile was as beautiful as ever. I kissed her on her cheek. "I'm sorry, Bloom." I whispered in her ear. "No, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" I smiled. "Whatever you did, I forgive you, my dear." Slowly I put my hand on her belly and rubbed it gently. "It will be over soon. I promise." I told her. She put some strains of my hair out of my face. Suddenly little tears ran down her hot cheeks. "It hurts." she whispered and sobbed. "Don't cry, honey. I'm here with you. I won't leave you ever again. I love you." Bloom smiled a little bit. "I love you too….Ohhhhh…I think it's time. Get the doctor." she murmured, while holding her stomach. I nodded and ran out of the room, bumping into someone. "A nervous father means that the baby is coming soon." a women said and grinned. "I'm Dr. Lorsen and you have to be Mrs. Bloom's fiancé. I will check on her." Okay……the doctor was strange. She acted like nothing special happened. My baby was about to come! This was special!

I followed her and took a seat next to Bloom. "I think you are ready at every minute. The baby will be here before you can say, 'It hurts like crazy!' That's what the most women are saying…or screaming." She told her. Bloom looked at me scared. "I'm here." I whispered again to calm her. She took my hand and answered, "I hope you have a strong hand." Oh, oh….

Bloom rocked her gently. I just looked at her in amazement. "Congratulations, seems like you are having a healthy baby girl." Dr. Lorsen said smiling. "Thank you so much." my love answered, not looking away from our beautiful child. "That's my job. I will leave you three alone a little bit." With this she went out of the room. Three…..We were a family, a small family…. "Look how tiny she is, Sky." Bloom told me, than she talked to our daughter, "You are tiny, are you my little fairy?" She kissed her softly on her extremely small hands. "Do you want to hold her, Sky?" I never felt this nervous before. "I don't know…what if I hurt her?"

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Just take her." She gave me the little girl in fluffy blankets. How light she was! She wasn't heavier than a feather. Suddenly she slowly opened her eyes. They were blue like the sky…like Bloom's eyes. "She has your hair." my fiancé told me, pointing on her short blonde curls. It didn't matter to me in this moment. I was only happy.

The baby looked at me in such a confused way, that it was already funny. Maybe my big smile disappointed her. "I'm so sorry, my little princess." I apologized for being so mean to my own daughter! Like she could understand me she reached her tiny arms out for my face. I got closer to her so she could touch it. Her skin felt so soft. "Okay where is my little girl?" Stella rushed into the room, followed by the other girls. "She is so cute!" Flora squeaked. "May I hold her?" I looked at Bloom and she nodded. Very carefully I passed our daughter to her aunt. "Hey, I'm Flora" she whispered, rocking her. "And I'm Stella your best, most beautiful and funniest aunt ever." the blonde fairy added. Tecna crossed her arms and answered, "Don't forget most idiotic!" "Shut up, Tec!" the blonde fairy shouted, causing the baby to cry. "Great! Can you please be quiet?" Musa asked angry. "I think someone wants to get back to mommy." Flora said to the little fairy and passed her to Bloom again.

**Musa's P.O.V**

The baby was really cute and the most important thing, no monster. Bloom was playing with her tiny hands. "What do you want to name her?" I asked. "Well, everything went so fast. We have no time to think of it." my friend answered, now looking at Sky. He just shrugged his shoulders. Than Bloom asked him, "What do you think if we named her after my sister? She was always there for me and I think the baby looked like a little Daphne. If you want we can also name her after your mother. Samara is a beautiful name too." "Isn't the name a little bit long? Daphne Samara?" Sky asked. Tecna added, "What if you put the two names together like….ehm…Damara?" That was a good idea! "I like it. Damara is a rare name and it's beautiful, like our daughter." Sky smiled as wide as a father could smile. Bloom also smiled. She said to the baby, "Do you like your name, Damy?" The baby began to throw like mad. "I think she likes it." Sky said and laughed. The small family was so cute together, even when the first time was terrible. Nothing could ruin this moment.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Do you feel that too, Ogron?" Gantos asked and rubbed his head. "Yes, I think it's time…."

_I hope you like the name, because I couldn't choose which name XD _


	8. Chapter 7: 18 years ago

Chapter 7: 18 years before…

„Be careful, Daphne." Miriam whispered, as she passed her newborn daughter to her elder sister. "Mom, Bloom will be fine." the fairy (yes, Daphne was a fairy when she was alive) told her mother. The queen just nodded and turned around to face their enemies. "Go, Daphne! GO!" Oritel shouted.

Daphne ran until her lungs began to burn, holding her little sister tight to her chest. Bloom was crying, like she already knew what was going on. "Please be quiet or they will find us! Please….." "Too late, girls." An old woman appeared behind them, followed by her two sisters. "Give us the child and your kingdom will be saved." the first one said in a sweet voice. Daphne narrowed her eyes and answered cold, "I would rather die as to give Bloom to you." The second witch laughed quietly. "If you wish…" Daphne knew what they were going to do. "NO! You won't get us!" With this she started to run again. Breathing heavily, the fairy rushed down to the cellar. There was a kind of labyrinth, they wouldn't find them here. "I see you!" the third witch screamed in a high voice. "NO!" Daphne was about to cry. She would never win a fight with them, she could only die for her kingdom…. Suddenly she took a sharp curve, running into a small corridor.

"So my cute little, Bloom," she began, "please, promise me that you will come back one day, to save the universe, to save our parents. I won't be there to help you fight, but I will help you win. I love you." She gave her younger sister one last kiss and opened a portal. "Do you hear this, Storm?" Daphne heard one of the witches talk. They were near, they were coming. "Good bye, little princess." the fairy whispered with tears in her eyes. With this she put the Baby in the portal, to a very far place.

"Look who we've got here." A rough voice said….the first witch. "She isn't here anymore." Daphne murmured, not looking at them. "What?! Were is she?! TELL US!" Storm yelled. "I won't tell you anything, you bastards!" Suddenly the second women started to laugh. "How cute! Than we will punch it out of you. TOTALLY DARKNESS!"

The fairy started to scream like crazy. "My eyes! I can't see anything….It hurts!!!!" Black tears ran down her face. "Please, stop it! AHHHHH!" "Stop it, Dark. We don't want to kill her…yet." the first witch ordered. "But it's fun, Ice!" her sister complained. She stopped immediately when she recognized the stare of Ice. Daphne was lying on the floor, crying like a little girl who lost her Barbie. Storm shouted "Now, tell us where your sister is!" "No…never…Like I told you before, I would die for her." The fairy was very weak but she grinned. "THAT'S ENOUGH! We will find Bloom without her! I want to kill this crazy slut!" Dark yelled, loosing her temper. "You are right. We still have her parents." Ice nodded. "ABSOLUT POWER OF ICE!"

"ABSOLUT POWER OF DARKNESS!"

"ABSOLUT POWER OF STORMS!"

"DESTROY HER!"

The last thing you could her was a terrible, high scream, what filled the whole castle.

"Oh my god, Oritel! Did you her that?" Miriam asked shocked. "It sounds like Daphne!" her husband added, with wide eyes. In this moment they knew what happened. They knew that they had just lost tow lovely daughters and two strong fairies. "My children!" the mother yelled under tears. She really freaked out. Oritel hugged her. "Calm down! Anger won't help us." "But they KILLED my children and they killed the most powerful fairy in the magical dimension!" They just stood her hugging each other and crying their lungs out. Daphne was dead and so was the Universe dragon…

_This was a very short chapter, only to get some things clear^^_


	9. Chapter 8: Daphne's voice

Chapter 8: Daphne's voice

**At first,**** special thanks to princessbloom! Thanks for all your nice comments. =) You rock girl!**

Bloom just stood in the door way staring at Stella. "What are you doing with my baby?" she asked, because the girl can't see what her best friend was doing with her daughter. "You will thank me for this." Stella only answered, not looking up. Since yesterday Damy was at home. Bloom and Sky decided that Damara would live for another year on earth, until this wizard thing is over. "You look beautiful, Damy!" Stella shouted, using her nickname. She took her up and showed her to Bloom. "My daughter isn't a doll!" Damara was dressed into a red, short dress, with puffy sleeves. In her tiny blonde curls, was hair clap in form of a strawberry. After all she looks really cute. "But she is adorable in this outfit. Do you look adorable? Yes, you do!" Stella talked to Damara in a high baby voice. Bloom rolled her eyes. "Come to mommy, or Aunt Stella will change you into a bunny outfit." she said and took her daughter from her best friend. Damy smiled, like she new that this was just a joke. The blonde fairy recognized this and asked, "Do you think she understands us?" "I don't know. Maybe she feels our feelings. She is a fairy, that would be normal." Damara's smile grew bigger. "Wow, she is smarter than you, Stella!" Bloom laughed. "Everyone is smarter than her, but who do you mean exactly." Musa asked and walked in.

"I mean Damy. It seems that she can understand us." "Bloom, I think you are just a worrying mother. Everything is fine with her." the music fairy told her. Bloom sighed. "You are right. I'm just afraid that I'm not a good mom." The girl said and held Damara closer to her chest. "You are great. Don't forget that you are only 18." Stella told her and hugged her. Suddenly the baby began to cry like crazy. The blonde fairy asked shocked, "Did I hurt her?" "No, Stella. I don't think it was you. Maybe she is just tired. I'll take her to bed."

**Bloom's P.O.V**

Damy cried her lungs out, when I laid her into her cradle. "Shhh, sweetie..shhh… Mommy is here." I whispered, stroking her short hair. For a small moment she stopped and looked at me confused. "Don't cry, Damy." I still whispered and gave her a kiss on her tiny nose. This made her even more confused. I giggled. "You aren't that smart."

She looked at me nearly angry. "Sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean it. But know you have to sleep." I told her, walking away. Her eyes grew wider and little tears ran over her rosy cheeks. "No worry, my little nudger. Everyone is in the living room and when you wake up daddy will visit you." Damara smiled a little bit. That was crazy! I could swear that she understood me! Then something absolute unbelievable happened.

My baby clapped her tiny hands, one second later a blue portal appeared in front of her. No it wasn't a portal! In this circle I saw some man coming over to our house…These men were the wizards of the black circle! "Oh my god!" I whispered shocked. Damy let the Mini-portal disappear and starred at me, waiting for a reaction. "Did you cry because of these men?" I asked her, taking her out of the cradle. I heard a little sob. "Shhhh….The wizards won't hurt you. Your aunts, uncles, your daddy and I will protect you."

I rocked her until she fell asleep. How cute she was when she was sleeping! Very careful I lay her in her bed again and kissed her on her head. "Sweet dreams, my little nudger." With this I went out of my room.

"Where have you been so long, Bloom?" Tecna asked, checking something on her lap top. "I was with Damara….." Flora was the first one who recognized that something was wrong. "Bloom, you know you are a bad liar…." I was about to answer, when a terrible noise interrupted me. "Oh no! It's from my room!" I shouted. Everyone knew what that means. Damy was still in there. Not waiting for the others, I rushed into the room. "Get your hands of my baby!" I yelled, when I saw Ogron taking Damara. "Hello, mommy!" he answered grinning. Than I saw EXACTLY the same thing, my daughter was showing me half an hour ago. I murmured, "No, this can't be true….." My little girl cried… She looked at me with such a fear, that it broke my heart. "WINX BELIEVIX!" I screamed. I have no time to wait. The Winx Club were behind me, transforming as well. "Don't dare to hurt Damara!" Layla shouted. The wizards began to laugh. "Oh, we won't hurt her; we only use her powers to take the world over." Duman told us.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Fire Blast!" Bloom yelled and shot a gigantic fire ball on Duman. He transformed into a little mouse. The attack failed. The fairy was about to cry. She can't hurt Ogron, because he was holding Damy. "What do you want from me, Ogron? Tell me and I'll give it to you!" she shouted. The wizard shook his head. "Silly girl, your child is the only thing I need." "You won't get my niece." Suddenly you could hear a smooth voice. "Let her go, Ogron." the voice ordered. "Oh my god! The voice comes out of Damara!" Flora screamed. She was right! Damy's eyes glowed golden. "I-I know this energy." Bloom whispered. "Daphne, is that you?"

Damara or Daphne, call she whatever you like, ignored her. "Last change, wizard. Get your hands of her!" the voice told him, sounding angry. "No way!" Anagan shouted, scared. "We have to get out of here!" Ogron grabbed him at his wrist. "It's only a baby! And to you, little one, I won't let you go!" Suddenly Damaras eyes glowed even brighter. "Ahhhh, I can't see anymore!" the red haired wizard screamed. "That's your chance Bloom! Get her!" Tecna shouted and pushed her friend to the wizards. The fairy pushed Ogron away and grabbed Damara. "Ready girls?" Musa asked. "Believix Power! Bring the wizards back where they come from!" all the girls screamed, without Bloom who was holding her baby.

The whole room was filled with smoke….their enemies were gone. Silence… "What – was – that?" Stella wanted to know, rubbing her head. Damy started to cry. Bloom rocked her gently. "She is totally worn out. I think she has a little bit fever." the fairy said worried. "Poor fairy." Flora added.

Finally Tecna asked the long awaited question, "What was that for a voice?" "I think, no I'm sure it was Daphne." the red haired girl told them. "What? But why spoke she trough Damara to us?" Musa asked. Bloom answered, snuggling closer to her daughter, "I really don't know." "Maybe it is better to call the boys. The wizards won't give up that easy and we have to protect Damy." Layla said. Stella smiled immediately. "Yeah, I'll see my Brandon!" Musa smirked and answered, "Watch out, Stell, maybe you'll get pregnant too!" The others giggled.

"Oh, Sky!" Bloom hugged him tightly. The other girls kissed and hugged their boyfriends too. "Are you okay? Is Damara okay?" he asked worried. "I am okay, but I'm not sure about Damy. Since this thing with Daphne, she is pretty worn out. She is now sleeping." Bloom answered and pointed to the living room. They decided that it was saver that Damara slept next to them. "Why were the wizards here?" Nabu asked. "We all think because of Damy. She had some kind of power that they want." Layla answered, still in Nabu's arms. "Than it's better that we get her away from her." Sky answered. Bloom shook her head. "No, they expect us to do that. We can't fight them alone, honey." "Bloom, he is right. If you go to Eraklyon nobody would harm Damara. They are so many guardians. It's saver." Tecna told her. Her friend sighed. "Okay…."

_Poor Damara! Oo I hope you like it!_


	10. Chapter 9: About parents and other

Chapter 9: About parents and other strange things

"Ready?"

"No."

"Bloom, come on." Sky answered. "They will kill me, Sky." Bloom told him the twentieth time this morning. He took her hand. "I'll protect you, honey." The red haired fairy smiled. "And they know about Damara?" the fairy asked. "Like I tell you before, they know about her." Bloom took a deep breath. She added, "I'm scared, dear." Sky rolled his eyes. "They are just my parents, honey." (Yeah, what do you think? XD) "Yes, but they didn't like me before this thing with Damy. And now they will hate me." Sky took her into a hug. "This doesn't matter. We are family now and they can't break us apart. After all we get married in a few months." The girl grinned at the thought of her wedding. "Okay, let's go." Bloom took the stroller with Damara in it and walked towards the castle, with Sky by her side.

"This is your….daughter?" Samara asked looking down on the sleeping baby. Bloom nodded shyly. "Yes that is Damara." Sky answered proudly. "She looks a lot like you, son." Erendor added. Sky's smile grew even wider than it already was. "So?" Bloom began, "May we stay here for a while, please?" "How dare you to talk to us like that?" Samara snapped. Sky shot a dark glance at her. "Mother, she was very polite! You are the rude one!" The Queen looked at him shocked. "Sky! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me! I have a family now and Bloom is a part of it. You have to treat her nice!"

Erendor answered strictly, "Do you know what you did to us? When it comes out that you got your girlfriend pregnant in the age of 19, the royal house of a Eraklyon will get into a big chaos!" Sky was about to freak out. "Do you want to tell me, that I have to hide my daughter because auf our pride?!" he shouted, causing Damy to woke up. She looked around, thinking were she suddenly was. "No screaming in front of the baby!" Bloom snapped. "You shut up!" Samara yelled. Oh man! What a fight! "That's enough!" Sky yelled, taking the hand of his girlfriend and pulled her away. "Stop it, Sky! You can't show Tamara to anyone! That will ruin us!" his mother shouted back. At the same time Bloom and Sky yelled, "Damara! Not Tamara!"

**Damara's P.O.V (I thought that would be funny to read XD)**

Why were they screaming so loud? I didn't like this. Daddy seemed…what it was called…angry and Mommy didn't feel comfortable too. These strange people were starring at them like mad. I didn't like this either. This made me sad, very, very sad. So I started to speak, or like Mommy would say, cry. Immediately my Daddy looked at me and picked me up. "Great! You made her cry!" he shouted. It was too loud. I sobbed. "We are going!" Daddy told the crazy people, walking away. Moma was behind him, not looking back. I was still crying. "Hey, my little princess…shhhh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." he whispered. I felt a little bit better now. I liked his voice, but not when he shouted. My head was lying on his shoulder, so that I could look at Mommy. "Sky…" she whispered. "No, honey…" Daddy answered. I still cried. Why were they so angry? Was it my fault? The strange woman looked at me in such a weird way. I hope not.

**Bloom's**** P.O.V**

Sky sat on the big bed just shaking his head. I laid Damara into her stroller again and walked over to him. "Calm down, love." I whispered and sat next to him. "I don't know what they want from me. I'm no child anymore and I'm king of Eraklyon." I laid my head on his shoulder. "Everything will turn out right, honey. I'm sure." "I hope you are right, Bloom." he answered, kissing me on my hair. To change the subject I said, "I'll take a bath, can you please take care of Damy?" Sky nodded and walked over to our daughter. I saw how my baby stretched her tiny arms in his direction. This was so cute!

Quikly I went into the bathroom. Man, this was huge. Everything was in white and gold. It looks just beautiful…and expensive. I took my clothes off and turned the water on. Smooth dust filled the room. It was getting warm. Slowly I got into the hot water. This was a good feeling. Since Damara's birth I hadn't much time for myself. A little break was the only thing I needed.

One second later I felt pretty tired and it didn't last long until my eyes closed. A strange dream crawled in my head….

_It was dark around me, but I knew where I was. I found myself at Sparx again. It wasn't the new, beautiful Sparx. It was the old, cold one. Suddenly I heard some voices and one scream. "Dapnhe?? Daphne!" I shouted with tears in my eyes and ran through the long corridors.__ Than I saw the most terrible thing ever, my sister was lying on the floor, crying her lungs out. "Help me! Please, help me!" she screamed. "I'll try! Don't give up, Daphne!" I really wanted to help her, but I couldn't. Why? Why?! I turned around, searching for help. "Please! Help me...Mommy!" Mommy? _

_There was no longer my sister. There was a young girl about 15 years, who was lying on the floor. Her eyes were full of black tears…my eyes…_

"NO!" I shoot up from the water. It was cold. How long was I asleep? "Bloom, my love, are you okay?" I heard Sky voice outside. "Y-yes…everything is okay…" I didn't believe my own words. "May I come in?" he asked. "I'll come to you in just one second." I told him. No answer. I was sure that he waited for me in the bedroom.

As fast as I could I got out of the bath dried my hair and put a towel around my body. "Where have you been so long?" Sky asked when I came out. "I slept in the bath, sorry." My boyfriend giggled. I rolled my eyes. "Ha, ha, how funny, Sky." Without a reason he stopped his silly laughing and starred at me. "Do I look that terrible with wet hair?" I asked sarcastically. "No, you look pretty sexy." he answered, walking over to me. "Is Damara here?" I wanted to know. "No, she is in her room. Why do you ask?" Oh, I forgot to tell you that, when Sky knew that I was pregnant, he made a wonderful room for Damy.

I smirked. "Than I think its okay if we do that." I pulled him closer to me, kissing him on his lips. Immediately he wrapped is arms around me. "And you look beautiful with wet hair." he whispered in my ear. Slowly Sky's fingers ran to the knot where I fixed the towel. It was crazy to do that, when you have a child, but I didn't want to stop. I deepened the kiss, while he took off my towel.

My boyfriend picked me up, than pushed me on the bed. Nothing would ruin this moment. Well, nothing but that… "I think you should see after Damy." Sky murmured, still his lips on mine. We heard a soft cry from our baby. "You are right." I sighed, pushing my boyfriend away. I quickly changed into my pyjama and ran to Damara.

When I got Damy calm again I walked back into the bedroom. "So where were we?" Sky asked grinning. I smiled back and kissed him softly. Suddenly my phone rang. "Do you don't want to answer it?" he asked, because I didn't stop to kiss him. "Let it ring." I told him.

I couldn't sleep this night. I had this strange feeling, that won't leave me for a while. This dream….What did it mean? Why want the wizards Damara so much? After three hours of lying awake in bed, I decided to see after Damy.

She looked like a little angel in her white cradle. I took the rocking chair from the corner and sat next to her bed. I felt so much better when I was near her. I know that it was crazy, but I was sure that Damara was in great danger.

I stroked her soft cheek, until I fell asleep. The strange dream visited me again.

_I was at the point were it stopped. I saw this girl, who had eyes like me. She was crying and I couldn't help her. She kept saying "Mommy!" I was about to freak out. "Stop it! You aren't my daughter! Stop it!"_

I woke up again. This was a short dream. I looked at Damy, she was starring at me too. "What shall I do with you, hmm?" I asked and took her out of bed. She snuggled closer to me. "You made mommy worrying." I told her smiling. She looked up, confused and sad at the same time. "Hey, sweetie, don't be sad. It isn't your fault. You know, I love you." I tipped her on her nose, causing her to giggle. She buried her face in my hair, only one minute later her breath went calm, she was asleep.

_What do these dreams mean? Hmmmm XD_


	11. Chapter 10: Damy's secret

Chapter 10: Damy's secret

"We are in great danger." a smooth voice said. "We already know that, Morgana. The White Circle wasn't active since the fairies disappeared on earth." a woman answered. It was dark inside this room. You could barely see anything. "What is the danger you spoke from, your highness?" another voice wanted to know. Morgana clapped in her hands. Blue fire balls appeared in the room. She took of the hood of her cape. Morgana had chocolate brown hair with a little bit of aquamarine. The fairy was very thin, her cheek bones looked out. "Welcome my dear friends." Morgana greeted the six other persons. A woman with white hair and black lips was the first one, who spoke, "My highness, as your first fairy I want to tell you that I'll stay by your side, no matter how great the danger is."

Morgana smiled a small smile. "Thank you, Crystal, but I won't force you to anything." Another girl, she was the youngest, narrowed her eyes. Her skin was dark; her eyes were in a glowing green. "Please, great Morgana, show us our enemy."

The wise fairy shook her head. "She isn't our enemy." This confused the others. "I'll show you." Morgana waved with her hand, opening a screen. There was a little baby on it, sleeping peacefully in the arms of her mother.

"With all respect, your highness, it's only a fairy baby." a man, about twenty answered. "Now she is a baby…in a few years…." Morgana looked on the floor. "See by your self." She made another move, showing another screen. Like a movie the scene began to play…

"_No! Calm down! Don't forget who you are!" a boy with dark brown hair yelled. Fear in his eyes… A girl with blonde hair cried…and cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled in pain. Suddenly bright blue lights rounded her, causing her to fly. Her eyes glow in a terrible white light. Suddenly there was only noise and a big explosion._

Everyone gasped. "I-is this the future of this girl?" Crystal asked. Morgana nodded. "This fairy has such strong powers and if she won't learn to control herself…..the whole Magical Dimension will be destroyed." "Are you sure? I mean…it isn't her fault." the youngest fairy whispered shocked. Morgana laid her hand on the shoulder of the girl. "I'm sorry, Diana but we have no choice." Diana looked down. The life of a fairy from the White Circle was hard…

**Sky's P.O.V**

Damara giggled like mad, when I threw her up in the air. She struggled with her little feet and hands. "Do you want me to do it again?" I asked her laughing. Like she could understand me, she shrieked. "Okay, if you aren't scared." Damy shot at me an 'I'm – not – scared - of – anything - gaze'. I smiled and throw her up in the air again. She laughed with all her heart. "Do you tickle Damy to death or why is she laughing like crazy?" Bloom asked, walking in. "No, I give her a flying lesson." I answered sarcastically. Damara put her tiny hand in my face, tapping me. "Again, are you sure?" I asked, knowing that she didn't have enough. My daughter clapped in her hands. "Okay!" I shouted, throwing her up. Bloom began to laugh. "Hey, I think it's time for Damy to eat." she told me and giggled. When Damara heard it, she immediately reached for Bloom. "That's crazy. She understands everything what we are talking about." my girlfriend said. I handed Damy to Bloom and nodded. Suddenly I have an idea. "Well, let's proof it." I came nearer to my little daughter and asked, "Hey, sweetie, do you understand us? If you do, then clap in your hands." If she really understood us she would do it, because she loved to clap in her hands…even for no reason. Damara looked at me confused. "I think it's too hard for her." Bloom sighed. "Yeah, maybe, well I'll go and see my parents. We still have to talk." I told her. "I wish you good luck, honey." my girlfriend answered, kissing me on the cheek. "And you are going to eat something, my little fairy." she whispered to Damy, when I got out of the room.

**Damara's P.O.V**

Why did Daddy want me to clap in my hands? I didn't know what to do. Mommy looked a little bit disappointed, but I knew that she still loved me. "And you are going to eat something, my little fairy." she told me smiling. Yippee, something to eat! Playing with Daddy made me really hungry. Moma gave me a kiss on my cheek and took a bottle out of a pocket. There was something white in it…..it was called….what was it called? "Here is your milk, sweetie." Mommy told me. Milk! It was called milk!

I really like this….milk, but it was too cold. So I put my hands on the bottle and warmed it. The bottle began to glow in a beautiful colour, but Moma didn't seem to be happy about that. She took the bottle away from me and looked at me. "How did you do that, Damy?" she asked, using my second name. I wanted to tell her how. I tried to use the little window, with which I can show everything. I clapped in my hands….nothing happened. I tried it again….nothing. I was sad. Why couldn't I use magic like Mommy or Auntie Stella and my other nice aunties? I started to cry.

Moma gave me a kiss on my nose and rocked me. Then she took the bottle in my mouth again. Now it was so much warmer and better. "You are a little wonder, my darling. Do you know that?" Mommy told me smiling. I smiled back.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Oh, Sky!" Samara shouted. She tried to hide her happiness. "Good morning, mother." her son just said, not looking at her. "We have to talk, mother. Where is father?" Samara pointed on a chair. "I will get him, wait here."

After one minute the two come back. "What do you want to talk about?" Erendor asked. Sky began, "I wanted to talk about, Damara. Why do you have such a problem with her? It isn't because of my age, there is another thing." His parents looked at each other. "We have to tell him, darling." Erendor said, his wife nodded. "What are you talking about, father?" Samara answered, "We know a lot more about your daughter than you think. We know her secret and as her Dad you have to know it too." Sky narrowed his eyes. His father ignored it and said, "We never told you about the White Circle…yesterday….your mother and me had a conference with the other fairies and fighters. They told us about a great danger….this danger is Damara."

The blonde specialist gasped. "What? Damy isn't our enemy, she is my child!" "Calm down! We never said that she is our enemy." Samara answered cold. "Why is she so dangerous? She is only a baby." "You are right, but in a few years your daughter become stronger and stronger until she can't handle her powers. We have to stop her, before she even can be this strong." Sky shook his head. "Do you want to kill her?!" he yelled, standing up. Erendor took his arm and pulled him down. "Listen! We are trying to find another way to stop her powers! She won't die! Do you hear me? She won't die!" he shouted. His son looked at them like they were monsters. "Why shall I believe you? You were always against Bloom and my family!" Sky shouted angry. "You have to!" Samara answered sharply, "We will find a way to protect the Magical Dimension and your daughter! If we only watch her growing, you will loose your world and the one you love!"

Sky sat there. He didn't know what to say. "Okay…Do whatever it takes to save Damara." he answered quietly and stood up.

**Bloom's P.O.V**

"I'll never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay." I sung quietly. Damy really loved this song. She fell asleep easily when I sung it to her. I laid her in her cradle and covered her with sheets. "Hey." I heard Sky's voice. One second later I felt warm arms holding me. Sky buried his face into my hair. "What's wrong?" I asked him, stroking his arm. "We have to talk." he just answered. This never meant something good. "Okay, let's talk." I finally answered, when we reached the hallway. "Bloom…it's about Damara." I took one step back. "Don't begin with this monster thing again!" I shouted. Sky laid his hands on my shoulder. "No worries. Nobody thinks that she is a monster. It's about her powers." I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with her powers?"

_Wohooo! Another chapter! Tell me what you think!_


	12. Chapter 11: The Crystal

Chapter 11: The Crystal

"You are back, my dear." Morgana whispered, not looking at the person who come in. "Yes, great Morgana."

The old fairy turned around. With her smooth voice she asked, "Do you have what I want, Diana?" The young girl nodded, putting out a golden box from her pocket. "Thank you. That is everything I need. Call the others; they have to see it by themselves." Morgana ordered. Diana nodded again and ran quickly out of the hall. The old women looked around. Nobody was here. "I hope it isn't too late." the fairy whispered.

Bloom played with Damy's little fingers. The baby giggled, not knowing why her mother was so sad. "Bloom, you didn't say anything for half an hour." Sky told her. The read haired fairy just shook her head. "What can I say? You just told me that my child is going to destroy the whole Magical Dimension…" Bloom shivered. Sky answered, "I said it's possible. Listen, I'm as worried as you, but I think it's better if we leave Damara here with my parents and get back to earth." His girlfriend shot a curious gaze on him. Before she could shout at him, Sky said, "They know all about Damy's powers. They can help her and we need a little break." The specialist stroke her cheek. "I know Sky, but Damy isn't only a thing inside me anymore. She is my daughter. I love her." "Me too, honey, but it's better. Believe me. My parents can help her…the whole world."

Suddenly a knock interrupted them. "Your highness, your parents want to meet you and your fiancé." Bloom and Sky looked at each other confused. "Why do they want to talk to us?" Sky asked. The butler shrugged his shoulders. "They said that it's very important."

"Mother, father, what's wrong?" The couple just walked in the gigantic living room, where Sky's parents were waiting. "We are now able to help Damara, but we need you for this." Samara told them, without saying "Hi.". Bloom's eyes began to glow and a big smile crossed her face. "Tell us what we have to do. I would do whatever it takes to save her!" Erendor sighed and answered, "Well, there is a rare crystal in Aurora's kingdom. She's a member of the White Circle." "That doesn't sound so hard." Sky added, but his mother interrupted him. "Well, there is one problem. Aurora's heart is cold like ice. She has no feelings. You truly have to touch her heart, so she will help you." "But if we explain the situation, she has to give us the crystal." Bloom said, her hope floating away slowly. Samara shook her head. "No, sorry, your love to your daughter must be stronger than anything else." The girl looked down on the floor. Tears were coming up. Sky took her hand and whispered, "Hey, shhh, we'll find a way, like we always did." Bloom nodded sobbing. "O-okay…let's call the Winx. We have to save the Magical Dimension."

**Tecna's P.O.V**

Bloom gave Damara one last kiss before she transformed into her Tracix-Wings. (Are the Tracix -Wings the teleporting wings?) "Are you ready?" I asked the others. They nodded. "Okay…Tracix to Aurora's Kingdom!!!" the Winx Club shouted, holding hands. In the middle of the circle were the boys. Of course they came with us. We need every single part of our group.

"O-o-oh m-m-y g-g-g-good-d." Stella tried to say rubbing her arms. It was suddenly so cold, that our breath turned into little ice crystals. Brandon put an arm around his girlfriend to warm her. "L-let's g-go g-g-girls. We have…t-to find A-a-aurora." Musa ordered. Her lips looked kind of blue. After such a short time! In a short time period we all will froze…that was sure. Flora came closer to me and wanted to know, "T-tecna? H-h-how long are w-w-e able to survive h-here?" I put out my little computer and searched for some dates. One second later appeared a long list with information. "Believix fairies can survive for two hours, but normal people, like the boys," At the word "normal people" Riven crossed his arms, "only one hour and a half. If we won't get back in time we have only 20%, which means six minutes to get out of here. But I'm not sure if we are this strong, when we are almost frozen." There was a short silence. "W-why are w-w-we waiting? Let's f-find this damn c-crystal." Riven murmured. I prayed that we'll get out of here….alive.

**Normal P.O.V**

The Winx and boys warmed each other. Stella felt most uncomfortable because she was the fairy of sun and moon. This planet was totally different. "I-I'm not sure if I am able to be any longer in my Believix Form." the girl whispered. "Be strong, cupcake. I'm sure we are almost there…Are we Timmy?" Timmy held a little box with a green screen over it in his hands. "The castle from Aurora is only 14,5 meters away from us." he told the group. When he finished his sentence a smooth, but cold voice asked, "Did I invite you? I think not." A woman with white hair and black lips was flying in front of them. Aurora.

"You are Aurora, right?" Bloom asked. The fairy shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe…maybe not. Who wants to know this?"

Bloom walked a little bit closer to Aurora and bowed. "I'm Bloom of Sparx and I need your help. Our daughter is in great danger, so is the Magical Dimension. Someone told us about a crystal that can save her." Aurora laughed sharply. "And why are you telling me this? Do I look like mother Theresa?" she asked. Musa made a fist, ready to slap her, but Riven held her back. "Please, great Aurora, we need your help. I couldn't live without my daughter! She means everything to me."

The cold fairy crossed her arms, but smiled a faked smile. "Hmmm….Maybe, well, maybe I can do something for you." she answered, still smirking. Sky whispered to Bloom, "I think her heart is hard to reach." "So, little fairies and specialist. You want to save a person you really love? Let's make a game. I will give you another crystal that can save your daughter, but ONLY your daughter. The Magical Dimension will be destroyed. If you want you can still go to this boring place called earth. The other 10000000 magical people will die. Or you can save the Magical Dimension and give your child to me. I will get rid of it." Aurora seemed to have fun with this.

The Winx just stood there. They didn't know what to do. Layla was the first who spoke again, "And what is if we won't choose any of this?" Aurora smiled evilly as she said, "Than you will loose your cute baby and your world. You have to choose. One live or 10000000 lives." After another silence, Bloom managed to say, "You only care about a live you get, don't you? So, if you really want a life, take mine! I don't want it if my Damara is dead and I don't want it if my whole home gets destroyed. Here you go! Take my life! I don't want it if you play like this!" The others gasped. Even Aurora seemed surprised, but she tried not to show it. "How sweet, you are trying the "I'm-such-a-good-fairy-thing". That won't work, Bloom of whatever! The baby or the Magical Dimension, that's what I want! Not a silly fairy!"

The others were about to freak out. Only Flora was quiet, she was thinking of something. "Aurora? If we destroy our home, you will get destroyed as well. Do you really want this?" the nature fairy asked. "Pah! That doesn't matter! I have no life anyway!"

**Bloom's P.O.V**

That was it. She was such a bad person because of her past. Now it seemed so clear how I was able to touch her heard. "I choose Damara to live." I said. The others looked shocked at me. "If I loose her, I have no reason to live anymore. So why should I keep the Magical Dimension? I want to die with it. No matter what I'm doing, I will loose something, but my daughter is more important to me, then a silly home. So, please, go on. Destroy everything. Have fun."

Aurora's mouth popped open. That was the last thing she expected. "Bloom! What are you talking about?! We can defeat her!" Stella shouted. The white fairy was still confused. She starred at me like mad. "Why are you doing this? Love can't be so strong!" she screamed. "It IS this strong. Did you never feel like this for someone? If you really don't, than I'm asking you, why are you living? Love is like air, like water..like..like…your heart. You have to protect it, you have to fight for it, you have to keep it like a secret." Sky smiled because of my words and put his arms around me. It was like I reminded him of why he loved me so much.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a single tear running over Aurora's white cheek. It was crystal in the form of a small heart. "Is this thing what I think it is?" Tecna asked. "Yes it is. Thank you so much, Winx Club, for helping me. Take this, so I can show you my love." She held the tear in her hands and gave it to Bloom. "This will protect your wonderful daughter."

With this she suddenly turned into snow…


	13. Chapter 12: Wedding Plans

Chapter 12: Wedding Plans

"Beautiful Damara…" A very pretty woman rounded by golden light whispered my name. Suddenly I was able to move like Mommy or Daddy and I walked to the pretty woman. "Who are you?" I asked. She smiled a wonderful smile at me. "I am Daphne."

I didn't know what to say anymore, so I waited, but this Daphne didn't spoke either. "Why are you here?" I wanted to know. "I have to protect you." I was confused. Daddy, Mommy, my aunties and my uncles were able to protect me. I asked again, "Why?" The pretty Daphne began to laugh, before she answered. "You are in great danger. Not now, but soon." I crossed my arms. This was getting silly! "But my Moma and my Daddy watch over me!" I protested.

"I know, Damara, I know that, but in the future they can't help you anymore. You will be strong, too strong." Why was she saying this? It made me sad. I sobbed loudly and sat on the floor. "Go away you silly…silly..Silly Daphne!" I shouted, still crying. But this ghost-thing only came closer to me, until it reached for my hand. "Damara…look at you…" Suddenly there was a biiiiig golden mirror. She held it in front of me, but there wasn't me anymore!

A pretty girl, like Daphne, starred at me with tearing eyes. She had long blonde curls and blue eyes. She was pale, not too pale… Around her neck was a tight, black necklace with a little crystal on it.

She sobbed, when I sobbed. She opened her mouth, when I opened it. This girl was…me?!

**Normal P.O.V**

The weeks have passed and everything was right. Bloom and Sky went back to earth. The Winx Club were happy to have Damy around again. Even the wizards let them be…for the moment of course. But that doesn't matter. Damara was save which was the only thing what counted.

"Oh my god!" Stella screamed. The girls immediately screamed as well. "What's wrong?!" Flora asked shocked. Stella put out a calendar and pointed on a date. "Bloom! Your wedding is in only four weeks! We totally forgot about that because of Damara!" Damy, who was playing on the floor, looked up. "You know I love you, sweetie." Stella told her. The baby smiled and sucked on her stuff dog again. Damara was already two months and a half, but smart like five months old. If you called her name, she looked at you and Bloom was sure, that she could understand some words. "What?! I totally forgot my own wedding!" Suddenly Stella's eyes began to glow. "You know, what that means!" she squeaked. The other sighed. "No…don't say it." Layla begged. But her blonde friend through her arms in the air and shouted, "SHOPPING WITHOUT STOPPING!" "Stella, it's more important where the wedding is and how we decorate the ball room!" Bloom protested. Stella answered, "No worries! I will do everything. Just relax and search for a dress. Girls! Can I count on you? I want Bloom to be a perfect bride for her perfect day. So choose a perfect dress."

The others just nodded, a little bit afraid of the exiting Stella. "She is more exited than me." the fire fairy whispered to Tecna, who nodded.

"Try this one!" "No, this one!" "Oh, this is so much better!" The Winx were all talking at the same time, searching for a dress. They were in the most expensive Wedding store on earth. 'Tiffany's Dresses'. "You like blue, don't you. This dress is perfect!" Layla took out a long light blue dress with thin sleeves, but Bloom shook her head. "I want it to be classical. A white wedding dress is more beautiful." The girls immediately rushed through the whole shop. Really, it seemed like they were more exited than the bride. Even Damy was exited. She was with Stella and searched for decoration and this stuff.

"So my favourite niece, what cake shall we choose?" the blonde fairy asked Damara. They walked to a baker, of course another expensive shop. Damy shrieked when she saw a three meters high chocolate cake. Stella laughed. "I think we need a white and pink cake. Your mommy likes the classical ones." Damara crossed her arms, while her aunt put her back into the stroller. "Be a nice little girl and wait here." she ordered, tipping Damy on the nose.

As Stella was gone the baby grinned and clapped in her hands. Suddenly the chocolate cake was in front of her. Damy giggled. "Yum, yum." she screamed, or it sounds like this.

"Er, Miss?! Is this your child?!" the shop keeper asked Stella, pulling on her sleeve. She turned around and let out a gasp. "Damara! What the hell are you doing?" she asked when she saw that her niece was sucking at the gigantic cake. Damy looked at the angry face of her aunt and let it float on a desk again.

Suddenly someone caught behind her. "I'm sure you want to buy this cake, don't you?" It was the same shop keeper, who looked even angrier than Stella. The blonde fairy nodded, blushing. "Of..of…course."

**Bloom's P.O.V**

I starred at myself in the mirror. This was it. This was the dress I wanted to wear. It was just beautiful. "You look like an angel, like a real bride! I'm sure Sky will faint when he see you" Flora told her. Sky… Suddenly I wasn't calm. I was so nervous! In a month, I will get married! It seemed like my life passed to fast. I was only 18....and a mother…and soon a wife. I was a great fairy, but was I ready for a family life? Even Stella, who was nearly 20 wasn't engaged nor had a baby. Well, it wouldn't be wrong if she had one in the age of 20. The dress was so tight! I couldn't breath!

"Bloom? You look pale." Tecna spoke. I let myself sink on a little chair, far away from the mirror. "Girls, I think I can't marry Sky. With every minute I'm less sure about that. My life passes to fast!"

Musa laughed. That wasn't funny! "You just have the typical A.O.W.I – Symptoms." she told me. "The what?" "The Afraid-of-weddings-illnes-symtoms, I'm sure Sky feels the same way, but if you are next to him at the altar you'll forget everything. Remember Damy's birth. How do you feel after it?"

I was quiet for a moment. "Well…I was scared, but when Damara was in my arms I felt….save." Musa was right…I thought. I loved Sky with all my heart, it was the right decision. Soon I would be Queen Bloom of Eraklyon. It sounded good! At this moment I was sure about everything. My life always had been different from others life. I was ready for all of this.

_Just a short chapter in between. =) The next chapter will be full of romance and sweet stuff and it's going to be loooooong XD Have fun^^_


	14. Chapter 13: A magical moment

Chapter 13: A magical moment

„Ouch! Be careful Stella!" Stella made Bloom's hair. "Sorry, my dear, but we have no time to be careful. In two hours you are Queen of Eraklyon." Bloom took a deep breath, before she spoke again, "Where's Damy?...Please give her to me." "She's with Sky and the boys, why do you need her?" Flora asked her. "Because I'm very nervous and Damara calms me. Please, get her!" The bride was about to freak out, her cheeks went red, her breath went fast. "Okay, okay, I'll get her." Flora shook her head, but smiled.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

Sky ran through the whole room, lost in his thoughts. Damara sat on my lap and looked confused at me. "Your daddy is just getting crazy." I told her. The baby giggled, like she understood the joke. "Sky, calm down! It's just your wedding." Riven said, shaking his head. "Yeah, that's the point. It's my wedding!" Sky shouted, still running up and down. Damy was a little bit shocked, when her father yelled, but reached one second later for him. "I think your daughter is as nervous as you." I said laughing. My best friend smiled a little bit and took his daughter away from me. Damara smiled an extremely sweet smile and laid her head on his shoulder, than she put her arms around his neck. "Wow, it seems like she wants to make you calm again." Helia said. Sky gave Damy a kiss on her head and whispered to her, "Thank you, sweetie." The baby smiled again, but for another reason. Flora came in. "Sorry Damy, but Mommy needs you. Do you want to come with me?" Damara squeaked and reached for Flora. Gosh, this child was smart! Flora laughed and asked in a baby voice, "Who's my favourite niece?" Sky's daughter giggled. "Yes, you are my favourite niece. So guys, see you at the altar."

Sky shivered at the word altar.

**Sky's P.O.V**

Brandon, my best man, stood behind me. We were already at the altar and the garden was filled with guests. I guessed that Stella did all the decoration and it was perfect. The ceremony was in the rose garden behind my castle on Eraklyon. The altar was a white pavilion, what was filled with roses. Even on the seats were red and white roses. "Are you ready to loose your life?" Riven asked grinning. Brandon hit him the head. "Shut up, man!" he whispered sharply, than he spoke to me, "Just think of Bloom. She's the only reason why you are here. Don't forget this." I nodded. He was right! Bloom was my life, my soul, my reason to keep my heart beating. We were through so much.

Suddenly the music began to play, but I wasn't nervous. The time seemed to pass to slow. I wanted to have the love of my life by my side. I didn't see anything. I even barely recognized the Winx, who were coming out in the same dresses. They all wore light pink dresses. There hair was into a high bun and a rose stuck in it. They all walked to the altar. Stella winked to Brandon who grinned like a school boy. They were in love like at the first day.

Then the music changed. My heart beat like crazy, but stopped immediately when I saw an angel in white. Bloom slowly walked in with Mike on the one side and Oritel on the other side. She wore a long white dress with no sleeves. A small necklace with a blue diamond was around her pale neck. Her hair was more curly than usual and a silky veil covered her beautiful face. Bloom was perfect. Bloom was the perfect woman for me.

**Bloom's P.O.V**

The music was to slow. I couldn't wait to stand next to Sky. Mike squeezed my hand a little bit tighter, when we reached the altar. The "Daughter-father-ceremony" was a bit different. I didn't want Mike to stand outside. After all he and Vanessa raised me like their own child. After the music stopped, Oritel took the veil out of my face and put it back. I turned around so that Mike could give me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, little one." he whispered in my ear. This was so sweet! One single tear ran down my cheek, when I told him, "I love you too, Daddy." Than Oritel hugged me and gave ma a kiss on the other cheek. "You grew up so fast, my little princess. Good bless, my darling." My real father had tears in his eyes as well. "Thank you, Dad. You will always be in my heart." This was clearly the most emotional moment in my life. I couldn't help but cry a little bit and it didn't help when I looked down at the Winx. Flora was crying as well, the others did their best to be strong. This was the last time that I saw the Winx Club as Bloom the girl. When I will turn around again, I will be a woman. I smiled, still sobbing. Mike and Oritel took my right hand and placed it into Sky's.

Sky whispered to me, "Nervous?" "You can't image."

**Damy's P.O.V **

Granny Nessie was holding me tight. She cried, but smiled at the same time. This was crazy! Grandpa Mike took an arm around her. "Now our little baby is a woman." Granny Nessie whispered and laid her head on Grandpa's shoulder. "Yes, you're right, Vanessa. I'm so proud of her." he said, looking at me.

Suddenly a man in a long robe begun to talk, "Dear guests, dear bride, dear groom, we are hear to celebrate the love of Princess Bloom of Sparx and King Sky of Eraklyon. These two people were through so much, but always were there for each other." Moma smiled at Daddy when the man said this. I felt so happy for them. When I looked in the faces of the others I felt even happier. They all smiled.

The man talked and talked. It was getting a little bit bored, so I decided to take a nap.

**Stella's P.O.V**

I barely heard what the priest was talking about. Brandon looked at me the whole time. He smiled my favourite crooked smile and I smiled back. At first I thought I was wrong, but now I was sure that Brandon was nervous as well. I wondered why. "Now, please take these rings, to show your love." the priest said and looked at me, than at Brandon. We nodded and walked to our friends. "Good luck, you two." I whispered. "Thank you, Stella. For everything… If you hadn't found me in the park, four years ago, I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be what I am. You are my best friend and you always will be my best friend." Bloom said, hugging me without a warning. Oh my god! I expect everything, but not that!

"No problem, honey…but please stop it! I'm about to cry and crying ruins my make up." I answered, sobbing. Damn it! My best friend giggled, letting go of me. Brandon took my hand and pulled me next to him. "I love you, cupcake." he whispered in my ear, while he buried his face in my hair. I blushed for the first time. This moment was so full of love! It was magical. "I love you too, my prince and I'm sorry for being so jealous." I told him honestly. Instead of an answer he kissed my cheek and I knew he forgave me for everything.

"You may kiss the bride!" the priest finally shouted. Before Sky kissed Bloom he looked at Damy and our friends. Than he said, so that only Bloom and we were able to hear it, "You are my life." and kissed her on the lips. Everyone stood up and cheered. Damy who was sleeping woke up, looking around with a confused gaze.

Brandon suddenly kissed me too. It was a different kiss. It felt even warmer and better than the others. That was nearly impossible!

Sky picked up Bloom. She laughed like mad. And one minute later the whole audience rushed to them, hugged and kissed them. I saw some tearing faces. "Oh, Bloom! You look so beautiful!" Miriam shouted, now holding Damy. "Thank you, mother!" her daughter answered and hugged her. Then she got back to Sky who put an arm around her. "I don't want to ruin this fluffy moment, but what do you think about starting the after party?" Riven was clearly annoyed. At first we starred at him, but soon we laughed about that. This moment was to perfect to ruin it.

**Bloom's P.O.V**

Sky pulled me close when we danced in the middle of the ballroom. Flashing lights from the cameras covered us. "I'm happy, Sky." I whispered, kissing him. My husband, Wow that sounds good, spun me around before he answered, "That's wonderful, your majesty." I giggled. "It sounds like I'm an old woman and..." I couldn't finish, because someone tipped on my shoulder. "I think it's time for the father-daughter-dance, my great queen." Mike said. I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me, queen. I will always be your little Bloom. A human girl, not a fairy, not a queen, not a mother, just Bloom." He smiled the hundreds time this day. "You know that you always be my Bloom." he told me, while we begun to dance. "Oh, daddy." I wasn't able to say anything else. I got closer to him and laid my head on his chest. I could see Sky and Damy dancing. Sky was holding her in his arms and Damara giggled the whole time. Mike was about to speak again, but Brandon interrupted us. "May I get your attention?" he asked. The music stopped like everyone.

He took Stella's hand and got down on his knees. "Stella, I know that you like the big show, so I will take my whole courage to do this. Princess Stella of Solaria, I'm asking you here in front of these people…Will you marry me?" Stella's mouth popped open. It was the first time that I saw her surprised.

**Stella's P.O.V**

Silence… I was so shocked. Brandon kneed in front of me, with a little box in his hands. There was a beautiful diamond ring. I found no words, so I did the only right thing. I got on my knees as well and kissed him with all my passion. The whole guests cheered, like they did at the ceremony. "You crazy idiot..." I whispered, still kissing him. He laughed quietly. Suddenly he picked me up and spun me around. I felt kind of dizzy.

Bloom was the first who hugged me. "Oh, Stella, congratulation! I'm so happy for you!" "I'm sorry to steal your attention on your perfect day." I told her, but my best friend waved with her hand and answered, "Its okay, now it's our perfect day!" She was right. It was just a perfect day.

_So this chapter was full with fluffy stuff XD Please rate and comment^^._


	15. Chapter 14: Someone is back

Chapter 14: Someone is back

Bloom put Damy closer to her chest and kissed her forehead. "Bloom, it's time! Get your suitcase!" Stella yelled, pulling her best friend away. "But…Damara… I can't leave her alone! What is if the wizards are back again?" The fairy was about to gone hysterical. Stella rolled her eyes. "We will protect her and now get out of this damn house!" Bloom sighed but let go of her daughter and walked out of the door. Damy reached for her mother, but Flora took her tiny hands and kissed them. "Your mommy will be back soon. She goes on a travel with your daddy."

A grin crossed Musa's face before she said, "And they will discover something…" Flora shot a hilarious gaze on her and stepped on her feet. "Not in front of the baby!!" This caused Musa to laugh. Luckily Bloom was already in the car. She would kill her!

After all said good bye, the girls went inside again. Damy looked at Musa like she tried to figured out what was so funny. "Auntie Musa is kind of crazy." she thought, but got interrupted by a crashing noise. A big explosion filled the room with dust and bits of the wall. Suddenly a hot wave of fire crawled over the floor, causing the Winx to cough. Flora was such confused that she wasn't able to hold Damara anymore. The baby fell out of her arms. At first Damy was just shocked, not able to cry or scream. But when she recognized that an adult, a person who was here to protect her, feared something she cried. Nobody only looked down at her.

The silky dust covered their minds like a black blanket. They weren't able to think or to fight. They just stood there, not realizing that their soft skin was cut. Blood slowly dropped into the fire.

In the room, or in the rests of it, were still grey clouds, so either Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora or Layla saw that three figures were running to a little baby. A little baby who was crying, because nobody protected it, a little baby who was special…more special than they thought. Everything went black.

**Stella's P.O.V**

"Cupcake! Wake up! Stella! Wake up!" A loving, but far away voice called me. I knew that I have to follow it. I knew it and I couldn't. Something kept my eyes closed. "Stella! Please!" The voice nearly begged. "I am here!" I wanted to answer, but I only sighed. Maybe this was enough to stop this voice from yelling at me. This voice….Brandon's voice! I shot up, only to sink in again. Everything spun around. My head hurt so badly! I felt that sometimes my skin was covered with something. "Oh my god!" I shrieked when I recognized that there was dry blood on my forehead and some other parts of my body. Brandon laughed quietly, putting is arms around me. "Oh, Cupcake, I was so worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? There is blood everywhere, I can't remember what happened and I am sure my hair is a mess!" "Stella, even if your hair is a mess, you are still the most beautiful girl in the world." Brandon told me and strokes my cheek. I smiled. It burned a little bit, when I did it. I was more hurt than I thought. Suddenly someone crossed my mind… "Damara!! Where is Damara?! Flora you have her the last time! Where is she?!" Damy wasn't my own daughter, but I loved her like my child. If something happened to her, I…I…I would blame myself for the rest of my damn life. Flora, who seemed to have just waked up as well, covered her face into her hands. She sobbed quietly. "I..I don't know where she is… The explosion shocked me and…and…It's all my fault! She is gone!" The nature fairy broke out into tears. Her whole body shook. Helia took hugged her tightly, like she would break every minute. He kissed her hair and whispered something into her ear. "No Helia! Don't tell me this! I don't know who have taken her!"

Layla stood up and said, "We can use our Tracix. Maybe we see something…or someone." We nodded at shouted "Believix!" at the same time. This was our only hope.

**With Bloom and Sky **

"You still haven't told me where we are going." Bloom said, while Sky walked around the Space car. It was pretty dark outside, they travelled the whole day, and only a few lights showed the way. "You will love it." Sky suddenly whispered in her ears, causing her to shiver. Only one second later he picked her up and carried her in "bride-style". The fairy giggled before she asked, "What are you doing? Do you want to kidnap me?" Sky laughed. "Have you already forgotten, that we are married?" He looked deep into Bloom's eyes. Slowly they were going through the dark night. (Let's say Sky was going XD) Not looking away from each other. "It's nearly impossible, how much luck we have." the fairy sighed. "What do you mean, honey?"

"I mean, only a few months ago I thought it would be the end of the world. You know, at first our fight because of Andy, the wizards, than Damara…But now I'm so happy. I couldn't live without Damara anymore and I am finally married to you." she told him, snuggling closer to his chest. "I thought I was the only one who was afraid." Sky whispered. Bloom looked up and narrowed her eyes. "You were afraid? Of what?"

"What's that for a question? You already know the answer." Sky clearly felt uncomfortable about this question. "Sky…Tell me." Bloom whispered. "Well…I nearly lost you so often. It would kill me to live without you. Even if you are still alive…I mean this story with Andy…I would be happy for you, if you have choose him, but I don't know how I can live without you." Suddenly Bloom felt guilty. Sky was really worried about her all the time. One single tear crossed her face. "Oh Sky…Do you mean you would let me go if it's better for me?" she asked, not believing what she had just heard. Her husband nodded. This was enough answer. Bloom threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his hair. "I would never ever leave you. Not for one million Andys in the world. You are my Sky, my prince charming and after all you are the father of our daughter. I love you, I need you and I would kill myself if something keeps us apart." They look each other in the eyes again.

"Winx Tracix!" All the girls shouted. Quickly their wings changed. Suddenly the room around them begun to blur and a scene like in a movie played in front of them. _Damy was on the floor crying. Very slowly two pale Hands reached for her. Skin like ice… _

"Okay that wasn't helpful!" Stella shouted. Tecna shot a dark glance at her. "Are you blind? Look at those arms and at those nails. I only knew one person who had blue nail polish and skin white like ice." The girls look at each other, already knowing who captured Damara.

_So who are these persons? I know that you know it XD Tell me what you think and the next chapter will be here soon._


	16. Chapter 15: Old enemies

Chapter 15: Old enemies

"Ah! Stop this baby from starring at me!" a young woman shouted. Her sister laughed and said, "Yeah Stormy, this little thing is really scary." In her voice was only sarcasm. Stormy crossed her arms. "Believe me, this child is not normal! I think she already knows who we are! That's crazy!" Suddenly a rough voice interrupted their conversation. "The only thing what is crazy are you, dear sister. Now shut up and listen!"

The two sisters murmured at the same time, "Sorry Icy.."

Their eldest sister stepped in front of a small girl, with crystal blue eyes and curly blonde hair. "So little brat...I've heard you've got special powers. Do you want to show us?" Icy sounded so friendly that it was almost frightening. The baby looked her deep in the eyes, like she was in trance. Damara didn't seem to be scared. She was very calm.

**Damara's P.O.V**

"Don't be afraid, my dear." The beautiful woman of my dreams whispered. "But I am alone." I answered. "You aren't alone. I'm always with you." What was she talking about? She wasn't with me! She was only in my head! "But I feel alone and these women are so bad...I can see that."

"I know, honey, but you have to be strong. They can't hurt you if you believe in your power." the mystery woman told me. "I don't know my powers." Okay, this conversation made me more afraid. I was weak. I couldn't fight for myself. I was alone.

**Normal P.O.V**

Darcy was losing her patient. Icy was starring at Damara and Damara was starring at Icy. "I will blow her head away!" the witch of darkness yelled. Her elder sister hit her head. "We need this damn baby!"

"We too!" Suddenly four men stood behind them. The sister turned around shocked. "What the hell are you doing here and from where do you come from?!" Stormy yelled. A tall man with fire red hair chuckled quietly. "I am sorry. Where is my polite self? I am Ogron, boss of the Wizards of the Black Circle. Good evening, ladies." Icy stepped a little bit back, so that Ogron didn't recognize it. Her voice was higher than usual, when she asked, "So...Oman..." "Ogron." "Whatever! What do you want from us?"

Anagan stepped behind his friend and answered, "We want the same thing as you. The baby." Icy laughed hard. "Forget it! She belongs to us!" "Ladies, Ladies, we follow the same thing as you. And we hate these Winx girls as much as you. Don't you think we should team up?" Ogron said in a polite way. Darcy narrowed her eyes. "Why should we believe you? You are just some f***ing (sorry for the bad word, but it suits so well X3) strangers who stalked us!" The rest of her patient was now gone. Anagan laughed, but got hit by Duman. "That's not funny!" he hissed.

Ogron looked confused. He didn't expect something like this. "Yeah, we are strangers but not f***ing stranger. And we didn't stalk you. We just want to team up with you, so we can defeat this Winx Club pixies." the wizard answered, still calm. Icy pushed her hands arrogantly on her hips. "And what if we don't want to team up? We are able to get rid of these fairies alone. Thank you Oplon." "Ogron." "Whatever! Get out of here!"

Ogron laughed. "It seemed different to me. I've heard that the Winx Club brought you three times in prison. Yes, you can really get rid of them by yourself."

Icy was about to say something, but closed her mouth again. No words were bad enough for him. "Sisters, Talk, Now!" she shouted instead and pulled Darcy and Stormy with her. "What are we doing?" the youngest witch whispered. "We blow their heads away."Darcy said. Icy shot an 'You-crazy-idiot-look' on her. "Why do you always want to blow heads away?" "Sometimes I want to blow them up..." Darcy answered. Stormy stepped on her feet. "Oh, shut up!"

"Now let's get back to the theme. I think we should team up with these idiots and get away with the child as soon as possible." the ice witch whispered. "But they will recognize this. They don't trust us as well." Stormy answered. Suddenly an evil smile crossed Darcy's face. "She is having an idea!" her sister yelled happily. "Are you ready?" It was Gantlos who asked. "Yeah, Yeah...wait a minute!" Icy yelled back. "Impatient loosers...So Darcy what's your idea?"

The witch of darkness answered, "They are hormone full men and we are attractive women. What about a little flirt to make them dizzy? We just have to make them believe we are in love with them and then the wizards will give us the baby." Stormy shot up. "No way! I am not flirting with....this thing!" She pointed on Anagan who was leaning against a wall. "Come on Storm! This mission is too important to lose it."

Stormy looked at the wizard once again and shivered. "I'm just asking why you only talked about this guy. You like him, do you?" Icy said, boxing her sister in her arm. "What?!" the girl screamed, like someone was killing her. In her eyes was a furious sparkle, what showed that she was ready to argue. Before the fight could start Ogron interrupted them. "Are you finally finished?" The girls nodded. "So what do you say?" the wizard wanted to know. Icy took a deep breath before she answered with her strong voice, "Let's fight these faries!"

**With the Winx**

It was almost dark outside. It was a starless sky. Only the moon hung sadly over the houses of Gardenia. Tecna was searching on her computer for some data for more than three hours now. Everyone was stressed, exhausted and nervous. "Hey! Did anyone see Stella?" Brandon rushed into the living room where the others were working on spells, searching for clues or preparing to fight. "She disappeared an hour ago. I think she is really depressed about losing Damara." Flora answered. The last two words where only a whisper, before she broke out into tears again. It was her fault and she knew that. Helia was one second later by her said. "My beautiful Flora, don't cry." he whispered and kissed her cheek gently. His girlfriend sobbed only more.

Brandon was almost out of here.

Stella stood on the balcony, with Ginger in her arms. The little poodle shrieked when it recognized that someone was in the door.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I didn't want so speak a single word, because I was afraid of the answer. Stella was broken. Why? I didn't know. Sure it was hard for her, but why blamed she herself so much? She was always a happy person. I never saw my sunshine like this. I stepped behind her. Now I could see, in the silky light of the full moon that she was shivering. Her golden hair looked grey and her soft skin was like snow. She was almost like a ghost. "Stella..." I murmured, not wanting to say anything else. Her head shot up when my voice broke the silence. "Stella, sunshine...What's wrong?" Ginger flew onto her shoulder and growled. It was pretty funny, but I wasn't allowed to laugh at this moment. So I just took the dog in my hands, while the pet tried to bite me, put it inside and closed the door. "Now you see who the chief in here is." I said. Then I heard a soft chuckle. I turned around and saw Stella with a weak smile on her wonderful lips. Her eyes seemed glassy. One last tear ran down her cheek. It sparkled. "Baby, why are you crying?" I slowly walked over to her and put her face between my hands. My girlfriend looked away. She wanted to hid her sadness. Stella won't tell me what was bothering here. That was for sure. So I made a guess. "Is it because of Damara? We are all worried, but we will find her." Stella shook her head, trying to hold back the tears. "Is it because of the proposal? If you aren't ready..." She shook her head even harder. "Please tell me! It kills me to see you like this! Can I help you?" My voice was louder than I wanted.

The beautiful girl fought herself out of my hands. She leaned on the edge of the balcony, starring into the clear night. "It isn't only because of Damara. This situation just showed me that it's....impossible." Stella managed to say. She sounded angry and sad at the same time. I asked her, now quiet again, "What is impossible?" The fairy turned around abruptly. She was thinking for words. "It's...It's...The life I want is impossible!" This confused me. I thought Stella was happy with her life. She was so happy on our engagement day. Meant this nothing to her? Stella's expression changed from lost into lovely. Her face smoothed again. "Sorry...it isn't because of you. It's just so hard to explain what I mean." she whispered. I couldn't help, but took her into a deep hug. I buried my face into her hair. It smelled like a summer day. "Tell me..." Finally Stella begun to speak, it was hard to hear her word, because she talked too quietly. "I always thought I will be a different woman. A woman with a great carrier and a lot of lovers.." I chuckled at this comment. "But I met you and I love you so much and since Damy is born I feel this...urge."

I put her a little bit away from me, so I was able to see her face. "What urge?" I wanted to know and smiled. "I want to have a family. I want to have a baby, with you. But I know that this is impossible. We have too much enemies. This isn't a live. This is only a fight. Nothing else... And I know that we are still very young, but...I can't describe it. Every time I see Damara I want to have a wonderful child like her." Oh my... I wasn't able to speak. Was she just telling me, that she wanted a family...with me....now? Stella sighed. "Sorry, that was a stupid idea. Now I have ruined a little bit more. Sorry, honey." She told me this, like she only made a bad joke.

**Normal P.O.V**

Stella looked her boyfriend deep in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Brandon asked. The fairy smiled a wide smile. She knew that he wasn't angry about that fact. "It's a crazy dream, but for now we have not time for fluffy-family-things." Stella was about to go, when Brandon grabbed her arms. "But we have time for your dreams." he whispered. One second later their lips meet hard. The girl put automatically her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Ginger barked loudly, like she wanted to tell them, "Do this where every you want but not in front of me!" This brought Stella back to reality, out of her little perfect world. Out of breath she said, "B-Brandon...Wait. We can't do it because it's my dream. What are you thinking about that? And now it's our mission to save Damy, not to give her a friend to play." My boyfriend kissed me one last time on my nose before he answered, "I only knew that I love you and that I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you. If you are happy with a baby, so I am."

"Guys! We know where the Trix are!" Tecna was running in.

_Oh my god! Two chapters in one night? I need a hobby X3 Or some sleep... Well I hope you like it and comment! =D Luv ya guys ;-) _


	17. Chapter 16: Back to normal?

Chapter 16: Back to normal?

Musa sighed happily when they flew through the shining portal. "Magix I am back." she murmured. Tecna found out about the place where the witches were staying. And where else can some witches hide? "Do you think it was right to keep this from Bloom and Sky?" Flora wanted to know. Timmy nodded when he said, "Yes, it's their honeymoon and they need a time on their one. After all Bloom will kill us if she finds out that we lost her Baby." Flora looked down. She still felt guilty. Helia told her a million times that it wasn't her fault, with no success.

"Why is she crying?" Stormy yelled and held her hands onto her ears. Gantlos walked up and down, like this would help. Damara screamed and cried the whole night. Big, swollen circles appeared under the eyes of the witches and the wizards. They couldn't even think of a good plan, because of the sleepless night. "SHUT UP!" Anagan shouted at the little fairy, causing her to cry only harder. Damy's eyes were almost red and her rosy cheeks turned into a deep red. Her lungs hurt. "I want my Mommy!" she thought all the time. The only answer she got was, "Be strong." This voice was in her head, trying to calm her. But a voice couldn't help her. "We have to think of a plan, before this damn Winx are coming!" Ogron said.

"Too late, honey! The damn Winx are already here and we brought someone with us!" Stella shouted. She turned around and the Specialists jumped through the whole in the wall. "We just want to say Thank you for ruining our house. Really, there is so much bigger now, the only problem is that it's totally cold insde!" At first Layla's voice was friendly, but turned angry. Tecna was the only one who recognized that the wizards were here as well. "Wait! What are YOU doing here?"

Anagan laughed and ran in hyper speed behind the fairy. "We are babysitting." He yelled and shot a strong spell on her. The fairy had no time to fly away. With a loud scream Tecna sunk on the floor. A short moment of shock stood in the room. "Let my girlfriend go!" Timmy shouted, pulling his weapon out. The wizard sighed. "Haven't you learned from the last time? You can't defend a master of the magic like me." Anagan was so sure about himself. "If you are a master of magic, what I am?" Musa wanted to know. The wizard answered, "You are dead!" With this the fight begun... Magical Spells and weapons flew around. Screams and shouts filled the air. "Nice to see you again, little pixie, you look good." Icy said to Stella. Stella ran her fingers through her hair. "I wish I could say the same thing to you!" The eyes of the witch glowed full of hate. "Ice crystals!" One second later a hundred of sharp ice swords rushed to Stella. "Sunshield!" Stella was able to protect herself, but crashed onto the wall because of the strength of the attack. Icy asked, "Is our beautiful princess almost at the end? What a pity. I was so happy to fight with you again."

**Stella's P.O.V**

Icy's face was near me, but I hardly saw it. Everything was blurry and grey. The cold, hard wall stung into my back. The air left my lungs. And I didn't feel anything of this. I was too shocked. "Oh you are boring! I really want a good fight with you before I kill you but you force me to do it NOW!" Around the witch everything froze. The floor sparkled like a disco light. Icy's body turned blue. She screamed, "Heart of the ice! Destroy Stella!" I was too weak to move or to think of moving. But I had to move! I had to go on for her! A soft cry got my attention. Damara was half sitting in a corner. Her eyes wide open. Her tiny hands shook and deep sobs that broke my heart came out of her mouth. "Believix Sunblast!" I yelled, forming a big shield around me which explode a moment later. Icy cried when the light burned her skin. "Really Icy, your jokes aren't as good as they were in the past. You should think of another business. I think you would be a good ice cream machine." I felt so strong now! I pushed myself up, full of positives energy. I didn't give Icy only one look. I focused on my lovely god child. I rushed over to her, but stopped in front of her. It was a small wonder that she wasn't hurt. She was such a wonderful child. "Come to me, sweetie." I whispered when I picked her up. Damy let out a heart stopping cry. She buried her face into my chest and shivered. Her tiny hands lay powerless on my arms. I laid my cheek on her head. It felt so good.

I didn't know why, but I knew that even if my life was a fight, I was ready for a baby. I mean, I was a good aunt. So why shouldn't I be a good mother. "Oh, how sweet! Too bad that I will blow your head up." It was Darcy. I felt the dark energy in my veins. It was like a big hole crawled inside me.

I put Damy closer to me, like we could protect each other. The baby looked at me very calm. She trusted me. I couldn't disappoint her. "Stay here. Aunt Stella will handle with this crazy lady." I laid her on the floor, putting a protection spell around her little body. I turned around, facing Darcy and asked, "Why do you always want to blow heads up?" The witch bit on her lips. "I don't say this very often!" she shouted at me. I smiled. "We hear it more often than we want to!" Musa shot an Sonic Blast from behind on her. The witch walked around confused until she leaned on a wall and slide down. Musa giggled. "Wow, she is such a looser. Musa Power!" I joined in. It was crazy to be happy, but I was.

"Girls! We need help here!"

**Normal P.O.V**

"You stay here with Damy! I go to the others!" Musa ordered. Stella nodded and put the child in her arms again.

When Musa reached the rest of the group she asked sarcastically, "Anyone needs a fairy?" "Not really!" Duman answered, transforming into a huge wolf. He growled so deep that the walls shook. "Tecno Fire!" Tecna yelled, shooting a Believix Spell on the wizard. But Duman was faster than her and tried to attack the fairy. This time Tecna was more aware and was able to fly away. "Why is everyone attacking me?!"

"No worries, Tecna. I will get rid of him!" Flora slowly got her courage back. She closed her eyes, murmuring something. Suddenly a hundred of plants and flowers shot out of the floor. Some leaves grew around Duman like a cage. "I think our doggie is now a little bit lost."Riven said. "Maybe, but we are here as well!" The wizards plus Stormy starred at them with pure hate. "Girls! What shall we do now?" Layla wanted to know. Their enemies were strong, stronger than the Winx. The hearts of the wizards and the witches were full of anger and darkness. And in this moment this feeling was stronger than ever. "We can't win now!" Helia told the others. Flora nodded. "Let's transport out of here! With our Believix power we can close every exit! That will keep them here for a while."

The Winx liked the idea at once. "Believix convergence! Keep the evil away from us!" The fairies took each other's hands. Bright light filled every single corner, before deep darkness covered it again. The whole in the wall was gone, like the Winx. Stella transported herself out with Damara.

"Oh man I can't see anything!" Stormy hissed. "Shut it up, idiot!" Anagan yelled into the darkness. "Ouch you are stepping on my feet!" Darcy's voice yelled. "That's my smallest problem! WE LOST THE CHILD AGAIN! AND WE CAN'T GET OUT OF HERE!" Ogron lost his temper. He was furious. "We will get out of here. If we work together like you want, we will break this prison. We are stronger! Stronger than ever!"

The Winx and Specialists covered their eyes when the happy light of the sun blinded them. "Are we back again?" Brandon wanted to know, still his eyes closed. "Yes we are honey!" Everyone looked around, unsure that they made it. Silence... The only thing you could hear was the fast beat of the hearts in this room. Even Damara held her breath. She starred at the others, still holding on tight to Stella. "Hoiii!" she shrieked. This was the signal for the girls and the boys to came back to live. "We are here and that alive!" Timmy threw is hands up in the air. The Winx transformed into their normal form, before they cheered as well. The baby giggled happily. "Oh Damy! What are you doing? We were so worried about you!" Tecna told her, tipping on her nose. Damara grabbed the finger of her aunt and played with it, causing the others to laugh. "What's so funny?"

Suddenly Bloom and Sky stood in the door, happier than ever. "Oh we just... OUCH!" Flora wanted to say something, but Musa hit her head. "Remember...Secret.." the fairy murmured to her friend. "Well, we are just happy that you are back!" the girl corrected herself. Bloom narrowed her eyes, but smiled. "I don't know what's going on and I don't want to." She walked over to Stella who was holding Damara. She said to her daughter in a sweet voice, "Hey my little fairy. How are you?" Damy reached, giggling for her mother. Bloom took her out of the arms of her best friend and kissed her on the cheek. "I've missed you, sweetie." she told her, while tickling her a little bit. Damara laid her head on the shoulder of her mother, smiling. "So, anything new?" Sky wanted to know. The specialists and Winx changed a nervous look. "Not really..." Layla lied. To change the subject Riven asked, "How was your honeymoon?" A smirk crossed his face. Sky boxed him friendly in the arm. "It was a wonderful weekend." Bloom answered. Then she added, "Hmmm...Damara looks pretty tired. What's wrong with her?" The girls jumped up. "Erm...You know...We let her stay up longer...Because...We had so much fun together." Tecna said, uncomfortable about that fact that she lied to her friend. "Oh, so I will take her to sleep again." With this Bloom walked out of the room, with the half sleeping Damy in her arms. Yeah, everything was back to normal...for now.

_Oh, man! I hate writing battles. I think it's boring. I love the fluffy and romantic stuff. So the next chapters will be about that. Have fun! =D_


	18. Chapter 17: How it goes on

Chapter 16: How it goes on

A loud scream rushed through the whole house. "It's over soon, sweetie." a female voice said quiet. The answer was a sob. "Are you ready? We want to meet the boys!" Layla shouted from downstairs. "Yes, we are finished at every moment!" Bloom yelled back, before she took the hair brush again. Damy's eyes widened when she saw it. "Don't be such a coward, Damy." her mother told her. The reason for the scream was that Bloom wanted to brush her daughter's hair. Damara's hair was now until to her neck, in beautiful little curls. But after a long night, they were a mess. She looked like Ginger! With one last cry and one last brush the child was finished. Damy looked adorable in her light pink dress with white stripes on it. "Now we are going to see your Daddy." Bloom told her, picking her up. Damara squeaked exited.

Damy was no longer a little baby. She was now 6 months old and able to sit. She crawled everywhere around, what was hard for Bloom to catch up with her. The little fairy stuck everything in her mouth. Stella freaked out when her expensive Spella McCartney shoes were totally wet.

"We are ready! Let's go!" Bloom took her daughter into a lovely, yellow stroller (a present from her real birth parents) and got out of the house.

Flora sighed and said, "I feel so free without the fear, that the wizards will follow us. Now we can live happily ever after." But Layla looked down. "I am not so sure about that. I mean, we thought this so often and they came back. There are also the Trix. These witches won't give up until they see us dead." Damara's head shot up at the word Trix. "Don't think so negative. I am sure we…THERE ARE THE BOYS!" Stella totally freaked out, running to Brandon. "Cupcake!" he shouted, when he hugged her. The Winx smiled. Stella was always the same. "How is my big girl doing?" Sky asked his daughter. Damy laughed, reaching for him. He took her out of the stroller and through her up in the air. When she was in his arms again she hugged Sky tightly. "Hey honey." Bloom said, kissing her husband. The other girls kissed and hugged their boyfriends as well. "So what are we doing today? There's a new movie we want to see." Musa said in Riven's arms. Suddenly Stella grinned. "Erm…Brandon and I wanted to….go home again and….talk about something." Because of this Musa burst out into laugher. This time Flora hit her. "That's very impolite!" she told her friend. The music fairy shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, I mean, You two will have a good time…I promise." She can't resist but giggled again. This was the very first time that Stella felt embarrassed.

**Stella's P.O.V (okay guys, this is going to be uh-la-la XD)**

My back met the wall with a soft bump. I buried my hand into this wonderful, chocolate brown hair. In the room was nothing but silence, maybe a few moans filled the air. Brandon pushed me again against the wall. He kissed me hard on the lips, that it was almost violent. But I loved it.

We were just kissing each other with passion. At this moment I didn't want more. I only wanted him…so badly. My heart beat in crazy rush, when I thought of what we were doing. Well, it wasn't the first time, but this time we would change our future. Suddenly the image of my perfect baby was so clear. A little girl with dark brown eyes and hair like honey… I couldn't wait anymore! My passion, my love, my urge was too much for me. With a soft moan I pushed Brandon a little bit away from me, just to tell him, "Let's do it…now!" He smiled because of the fire in my eyes, than he lifted me up with one fast move. I put my legs around his waist, kissing him again. Then his burning lips slide down to my neck and caressed me with soft kisses. I sighed. It felt so good, even better that shopping.

When he looked at me again, I stroke his cheek. "I love you, Snookums." I told him. My voice was just a whisper. As an answer he put my hair gently back and said, "Not as much as I do." With this our conversation was ended. We had much more important things to do. And now it wasn't only kissing.

One second later I found myself on my huge bed. Brandon was holding me with one arm, with his other hand he took out my top. Oh my god! We were really doing it. I chuckled softly, kissing his bare chest. I was totally in heaven.

**With the others**

The Pairs got their own way, to spend some time alone. Bloom put Damy on a blanket and gave her some toys. They were sitting next to her, watching her smiling. "Sky?" his wife whispered, so that only he was able to hear her words. "Hmmm?" A little bit unsure she wanted to know, "What are we doing now? I mean, you have to go back to rule Eraklyon." Sky's eyes widened. "Yeah, but what's the problem?" He already knew what the problem was. Bloom bit on her lips. "Well, I'm not sure if I can come with you." She took his hand, stroking it. "What? Why?"

The girl looked into the dark trees. The leaves danced around, when the wind touched them. "Don't get me wrong. I really like it on Eraklyon and it's a perfect place for Damy to grow up, but… We still have Love & Pet and the others would like to stay in the Band. After all Layla lost Nabu _(Yeah, Nabu is dead, but I was too lazy to wrote this XD)_ and she decided to live here forever. We have to be here for her." Now Sky looked up as well. Without a warning he let himself fall in the smooth grass, pulling Bloom with him. Damara giggled about her silly parents.

Sky stroke the head of his loving wife when he said, "You are always the same. Only thinking of other people… And that's why I love you. Just promise me that we will meet every weekend. I want to be with our daughter when she learns to speak or something." Bloom didn't answer. She snuggled closer to him, feeling his warmth. "Thank you." she murmured. It was such a romantic moment until, "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Damara squeaked, acting like Flora. Sky laughed and said, "I think we left you too long with your aunts." Damy crawled over to them, shaking her head. Bloom rolled her eyes and put her daughter on her lap. "You are my smart little girl." the fairy mused, tickling her. A perfect family picture.

**With Stella and Brandon**

Stella fell back into her pillow. Her breath was still fast. "That was….amazing." she stunned. Brandon grinned and answered, "Well, I do what I can. I won't say that I'm the best, but I am pretty good." He shrugged his shoulders, feeling great about that fact. His girlfriend giggled, rolling over to his side of the bed. She laid her head slowly on his chest, hearing his heart beat. Brandon rubbed her shoulder gently and buried his face into her hair. "Stella, I have to tell you something." he murmured. The girl sat up a little bit and smiled at him. "What's up, master of good bed stories."

He laughed nervously. "The guys and I are going back into the Magical Dimension." Like someone slapped her, Stella shot up. She fought for some words, an answer. "W-what? You maybe just got me pregnant and now you are going somewhere?" Her boyfriend shook his head, trying to calm her. Brandon sat up as well and took her hands. "Sunshine, I don't want to leave you, you know that. After all we are visiting you every weekend. We can handle this together. I promise." he swore her.

Stella looked around, not really knowing what she should say. "What if the baby the baby want its daddy and you are not here? What if it says its first word and it's even 'Daddy'? Or the most important question, What if I get in labor? I won't stand this without you. I need to yell at you in this moment. I need to hate you in this moment. And you won't be here for all this." It sounded crazy, but it was so true. Well, maybe it this wasn't 'The Happy End'.

_How will it go on? Really, HOW WILL IT GO ON? XD I need something in between. But I have a StellaxBrandon idea. You will see. _


	19. Chapter 18: Witch love and a de

Chapter 18: Witch love and a depressed fairy

Stella walked up and down in the bathroom. Tecna leaned on a wall, rolling her eyes. "Stella you made the test two minutes ago and it's finished in ten minutes. Chill down." the fairy told her friend. The blonde girl stopped immediately, only to fell on her knees. With a faked dramatic look she whined, "I can't wait anymore! I slept with Brandon three weeks ago! I have to be pregnant!" Tecna sat down on the floor, next to Stella and answered, "What if you're not pregnant? Don't fool yourself. You won't be that disappointed if you see the other way too." Her friend starred on the white wall. "I know, Tec. I know that too well." Without looking at the pregnancy test, Stella handed it over to Tecna, who seemed pretty confused. "Don't you want to know it?"

"I want you to look at it. Tell me when it's ready, please." Tecna didn't answer. She only looked on the little test, which was almost blue. "It's blue." the technology fairy whispered. Stella jumped up with a excited look in her eyes. "What means blue?" she asked, a little bit too loud for a normal conversation. Tecna stood up as well and put out the description from the small box. "Let me see…Blue means…."

"Damara! No!" Bloom shouted, rushing over to her daughter. Damy drew fluffy clouds on the wall and smiled widely when her mother ran over. "That's not nice. Walls aren't here to draw pictures on them. Clear?" The fairy tried to sound as friendly as possible, but failed. Damy looked up and saw the angry face of her mother. She let the pink pencil fall on the floor. "Awwww!" she squeaked again, but in a sad tone. "Your 'awwww' won't clean that. Do that never again." Bloom told her, still sounding annoyed. Damara let her head sunk, playing with one of her curls. "Oh, sweetie, I didn't mean to be angry with you. I love you, but if you draw on the walls Mommy have to clean it."

Bloom put Damy in her arms and snuggled closer to her. The baby gave her sweet smile, before she hugged her. "Awwwww!" This time it sounded happy.

**With the witches**

Icy walked up and down, like a tiger in a tiny cage. "That's impossible! We are stronger! We have to find a way to get rid of these Winx Club girls!" she yelled. Ogron just stood there, grinning. The witch recognized this and shouted, "What's so funny, Ogan?!" "Ogron." "Whatever! Leave me alone before you will meet my best friend 'Mrs. Fist'!"

The wizard didn't move. He just starred at her. "It's funny to watch you. You act like an eight year old." Ogron said this like it was a nice thing to say. Icy stopped, starring at him with furious eyes. She nearly screamed, „What the hell are you talking about? We nearly got the strongest power in the universe and you are making jokes?! We NEED this child! Come up with a plan or get out of here!" Without a warning Ogron took her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. "First the Winx closed every exit. Second they are more aware of us than ever and third, if you will stop talking for a second I tell you my plan." Icy just gasped. He was so near her, that she felt his breath on her face. It was warm, but she shivered. The witch couldn't remember to fear anything, but now she felt really afraid of him.

**Icy's P.O.V**

His white face was in front of mine. His cold blue eyes sparkled like someone set them on fire. This was a perfect moment to go for Darcy's plan. I opened my mouth a little bit, in a freaking sexy way. I leaned forward and he moved back. "Well," I began with a musing voice, "Where is your great plan? Are you speechless, darling?" I was so good in playing 'The cute girl'. I nearly heard his heart beating faster. "No, my speech is here. Would you be so kind and go away from me?" Ogron answered, with a hard voice. The contrast between us was bigger than I thought. I shot up and blushed slightly. "Did you want to flirt with me?" he asked grinning. I crossed my arms, letting out a snobby "Hah!" This idiot!

**With Stella and Tecna**

"What are you feeling now?" Tecna wanted to know. Stella shrugged her shoulders. "What can I feel? Nothing much…Erm…I will call Brandon now. I think he has a right to know it." With some quick steps she disappeared in her room. The technology fairy looked behind her and sighed.

"Hey sunshine, what's up?" A male voice answered the phone. Stella smiled weakly when she heard her prince charming. "Snookums, I just made a pregnancy test." Immediately Brandon sounded excited. "What did it say? Are you…pregnant?" he asked, sounding like a small boy on Christmas day. The fairy bit on her lips before she answered, "No, I am not pregnant."

_This was only a short chapter. Poor Stella! She isn't pregnant, but will she give up? And what's with Icy and Ogron. Is there real love?_


	20. Chapter 19: Morgana’s rescue plan

Chapter 19: Morgana's rescue plan

"Say bye, bye to your Daddy." Bloom said to Damy, handing her over to Sky. "Will you be nice to your Mommy?" he asked. Damara nodded and smiled her wonderful smile. "That's my girl." he whispered, while he rocked her gently. His daughter starred at him with sad eyes. "Don't be sad. I will visit you every weekend and than we are going to play. Sounds that good?" he asked her seriously. Damy shook her head; a tear flew from the corner of her eyes on the floor. Sky kissed her on her forehead. "I thought you are my big girl? Big girls don't cry, right?"

Damara buried her head in his shoulder, but nodded under tears. Her father rubbed her back softly, not wanting to let her go. "Daddy." Suddenly everyone's head shot up. "Did she just..?" Flora asked. "I-I don't know." Bloom answered and starred at her daughter. "Daddy." the most beautiful voice in the world whispered again. Damy lifted her head, smiling at the others. "Daddy." It was really her! Damara sounded like a singer. Her quiet voice was high, but wonderful at the same time. "Oh my god! Your first word!" her mother shouted, half laughing. "Isn't this a little bit early? She is only 6 months and a half and before this she only said 'Awwwwwww'. " Tecna moaned and rubbed her head. Bloom answered, "She is a little wonder."

**The White Circle**

Morgana smiled at the loving scene, she was watching through a portal. It seemed like a perfect family portrait. "It would be so good if it stays like this for ever. Don't you think so, my dear friend?" the wise fairy wanted to know. Her best and eldest friend nodded sadly. "It's a waste. She is such sweet girl with strong powers. But her heart won't stand that lost. It's torn before she recognizes that." she answered. Morgana closed the portal wordless. Her expression was like a quiet, deep lake. No emotions. "What are you thinking, Morgana?" The question answered itself, when the fairy queen put out a small necklace. Her friend gasped shocked, her eyes widened. "Are you serious? You can't do that! I am the fairy of justice and I tell you, that is against nature!" the voice of the woman was higher than usual. "Sibylla, I asked you for your advice, but this time I am ONLY your queen not your friend. Do you get what I mean?" Morgana asked, sounding ice-cold. Sibylla formed her hands to hard fists and looked on the grey floor. "Sure, my highness, I won't doubt your decision."

The queen nodded, handing her the necklace over. "You know what to do. Get Teniqua and go with her to the place I've told you from three days ago." It was clear; there was no space for friendship. The situation was dangerous and they all knew it. But what could they do? She was just a baby, a sweet, innocent baby. Would they be able to hurt a future fairy or even kill her?

**Stella's P.O.V**

The moon held me awake. I saw the bright light, even through my closed eyes. Normally the moon filled me with peace, but this time it seemed that he laughed about me. I had one chance, one, good chance to get what I want and I doubt it. I could be pregnant for now and I wasn't. I slightly got with my hand under the blanked, rested for a second in front of my stomach. I took all my courage to put it slowly on my way too thin belly. It felt empty and wrong. It felt empty and alone. Brandon wasn't here anymore. He was already at Red Fountain.

At first I wanted to go over to Bloom's room, but Damy was in there. I didn't want to wake her up. It was a hard day for her too. "You are a depressed cow, Stella of Solaria." I murmured to myself, pulling the blanket over my face. The moon didn't blind me anymore and my eyes begun to close. I wasn't fully asleep, but strange dreams crawled in my head. On the one hand I knew that they weren't real, but on the other hand I believed in them. It was a deadly circle which made everything only worse.

I saw myself as an old creepy woman, sitting in a wheel chair. I was in a completely white room. There were no lights, but it was bright. My old self just starred on one of the invisible walls. I hated me so much in this moment. Why was nobody around me? Why cared my family a damn about me? I wasn't even at the end with this thought, the answer hit me. It hurt. The truth hurt so badly. My family cared a damn about me, because I had no family. My parents were surely dead and after Brandon and I got no children he left me for a 20 year old play girl. I was alone and that was my greatest fear. To be alone. (I know it's Layla's fear but I think it suits Stella more)

"Huh…Erm…Here is Brandon please tell me what's up when I am awake…" I barley looked at the watch next to my bed. 2:46 in the morning. I pressed the phone to my ear. "Brandon? It's me Stella. I had a terrible dream." "May you tell me your dream tomorrow?" he asked or murmured. I sighed. "Please, it's important! I dreamed that you will leave me because I can't get pregnant! Maybe that will come true! Should I make a test if I can get any children?" There was a killing silence on the other end of the line. Then I heard Riven saying something like, "Shut up or I will throw your phone out of the window!" It cost Brandon all his energy to answer. "Well…It's late and my brain doesn't work, so I hope I got it right. Why do you think I'll leave you? And about that pregnancy thing…We tried it one time. I am sure if we…practice a little bit you will get pregnant." Suddenly I blamed myself for behaving like a hysterical teenager. "Sorry." I only said and hung up. I fall down into the bed again, starring at the moon. Now he was smiling at me, not laughing anymore.

_**Oh man! Sorry that it took me soooo long to upload! I had to study a lot, but now I have one week off. hehe. Well, I have almost written the other chapters, but I will correct them and so on. Thank you so much for subscribing me and my story! I love you guys! ;-)**_


	21. Chapter 20: What will the future bring?

Chapter 20: What will the future bring?

Damy crawled around, god knows how she came up here, on the second floor, when she heard a heartbreaking sound. She felt that something was wrong…very wrong.

It came from the room at the end of the corridor. The door was half open, so that a shy sunbeam floated silently over the carpet. The mysterious scene got her whole attention and the little plastic dog which she has played with was nearly forgotten.

**Damy's P.O.V**

The sound became louder when I reached the door. I tried to look into the room, but only saw a shadow. Well, the door was pretty big. I wouldn't reach this in 20 billiatitis…erm…in a long time. So I made a high noise to get the attention on me. The noise stopped and silence came on its place. "Who's there?" a sad voice asked. It's me, Damara! I wanted to tell her so badly, but an simple "Daddy!" left my mouth.

Before I could blink the door slammed open. I was shocked. It sounded so angry. I looked up and saw in the completely different face of Auntie Stella. Her eyes were swollen and red, her shining face was white, her glossy lips where only a line. When she saw me as well, a new waterfall of tears covered her face. Her body already shook like crazy! Why was she so super sad? There was no reason for that. I had to do something!

So I reached for her (I was still at the floor). She tried to smile, failed a looooot and lifted me up. I always liked to be in her arms. She smelled so good. I think her perfume was called "Sunny". Now she smelled only like Stella. The normal, not glamorous Stella…

I patted her cheek. It was wet and shiny. "Thank's a lot, sweetie-bell." This was my newest nickname from her. I smiled. It always made people happy. My auntie smiled back as good as possible, while closing the door behind us. She sat me on her bed, while she sat in front of her huge mirror. "Look, Damy, I'm just a mess." she said, sounding afraid of herself. I shook my head. She always looked pretty. Suddenly my Auntie turned around on her seat, so that she was able to face me. "What shall I tell him? We tried it now for over 2 months to get a baby and it won't work. I wish I would be pregnant with such a wonderful child like you." Wait! What was the problem? She just had to phone an angel and let the baby send to her. I sighed. Adults were sometimes so silly.

Auntie Stella sighed as well. "I don't know if I can stand it any longer."

**Normal P.O.V**

The fairy walked over to Damara and sat next to her on the bed. Little Damy crawled clumsily on her lap, touching her cheek again. Stella put her hand over the one of her niece. "Thank you. You are a great help." she murmured.

**Morgana…**

"Done?" the old queen wanted to know. Sibylla nodded, while bowing. "Yes, my dear highness. Teniqua did like I told her.**"**

Morgana nodded back and asked, "Went everything like it should?" Her voice was full of excitement. Her best friend and first consultant giggled nervously. "Erm….not exactly…." The fairy really hoped that Morgana didn't heard it. "What do you mean by 'not exactly'??" the woman wanted to know, her smooth face turned hard. "The girl found it earlier than she should. She used it without knowing and now…she is….we don't know where she is. She could be everywhere." Sibylla felt uncomfortable. Morgana was angry, that was for sure. "Are you serious? She found it before the date? You have to find her immediately!" the queen shouted, almost screaming with her friend. "Don't talk to me like that, Morgana! You are my queen, but also my friend! And the princess is god knows where! The time area is too huge to find her. After all she could be dead at the moment. Maybe a dinosaur ate her or a crazy knight ripped her head off! It's too late to save her, Morgana! She can only help herself…and the world."

Sibylla didn't wait for an answer, storming out of the hall. She was the fairy of justice. She already knew how it would end. But what could she do? She wasn't allowed to tell her best friend, even if her best friend was the queen of the fairies. This was more than just another fight, it was a adventure. And if this adventure went wrong, the whole world, even the world which didn't exist at now, would me destroyed…for ever.

**Dum,dum,dum,dummmmmm XD So why is the White Circle so upset and the more important question is, about what? You will read it in my other story, but for now I'll go on with this story…**


	22. Chapter 21: Lost you

Chapter 21: Lost you

Tecna was lying on the couch, watching, like she called it "Boring Earth TV." Chico was sitting on her head, sleeping. "I thought you hate the TV Shows on earth." Flora said. She came out of the kitchen with a full plate of strawberry pancakes. "You told us that you aren't in love with Helia and now you are his girlfriend." Tecna smiled a triumphal smile, while Flora let herself sunk on a chair. She quietly put a little bit of her meal into her mouth, not looking at her friend.

"Girls!" Bloom yelled and stormed in. The technology fairy nearly fell off the couch, causing her Pet to squeak, while Flora threw her fork with the pancake on it in the air. "What?!" they asked at the same time. Their friend breathed heavily, a phone at her ear. "We are here at every minute. Yes…Aha…I DON'T KNOW! Bye!" The situation was nothing but confusing.

Without an explanation Bloom pulled the girls up. "The Trix! The Wizards! Sky just called me! There is a message going around that they wanted to start a war with the whole Universe, including Earth." Another shocked "What?!" filled the room. "Are you sure? What do you mean by message?" Flora wanted to know. Her voice was unsure. Bloom answered, "They sent a magical holograph to every king and queens of the planets. It's 100% real! We have to stop them!" The girls changed one short gaze and nodded. "Let's get the others." Tecna mentioned. "They know it as well. Stella and Musa are opening a portal while Layla takes Damy to my parents. We can go in a few minutes."

**Musa's P.O.V**

It was like in the "good" old times. The Winx Club against the Trix. Well, I can't avoid saying that I've missed it a little bit…only a little bit. We were stepping through the portal Stella and I have made. On the other side, our handsome boyfriends already waited in their old Red Fountain uniform. I smiled. "You look like we met first time, Riv." I mused and stroke over his chest. He grinned. "And you look more beautiful than ever." My heart totally melted! I didn't know what to say. I felt how my cheeks turned red. "Are you ready?" Bloom interrupted us. We silently nodded. I didn't know what expected us, but I knew that it wasn't good.

I turned around and asked, "Sky, you are king of Eraklyon. Have you still the message?" He took at a small messenger out of his pocket and pushed a red button. One second later a blurry screen appeared in the air. It showed our villains, standing next to each other.

"_Good morning, dear ruler of the kingdom." Ogron greeted, of course smiling in his evil way. "We always stayed in the back ground. You only celebrated the, like you call them, 'Good ones', but now it's time for us to shine. We the Trix and the Black Circle are here to tell all planets, all kingdoms, every single ruler, that we won't take it any longer." When the boss of the wizards finished Icy stepped in front of him. She said, "If you didn't get it already, we are forcing you to fight, for your realms. Let's call it war. Yes, you've heard right. We are starting a war. Fight or die."_

With this the tape went off. An ear filling sound torn the air and the screen went black. "Nice." Stella murmured. Flora held her hands in front of her mouth. "We have to end it before it starts." "But how can we stop them? This time they mean it and they are angrier than ever." Bloom answered. Tecna put her fingers on her chin, like she always did when she was thinking. "Well…A fight isn't possible in this situation. They will start a war for sure. But for what a reason?" the fairy mumbled to herself. Stella heard what she said and shouted, "We are talking about the Trix and the wizards! They don't need a reason for a war!" "The only thing we could do is to protect earth. There are no magical beings for now, to protect the planet and our enemies know that." Bloom added. "So I think we have to split up." The girls looked at Timmy confused. The specialist went on, "We are protecting the Magical Dimension and you go back to earth, in case of an attack." Tecna's eyes filled with sadness. "We just got you back. We won't leave you again."

Timmy gently put the hand of his girlfriend in his. "Think logical. It's better for everyone." "But what if you get hurt? And by the way, I always think logical."

Every pair changed a lovely look. The Winx knew it was good in this way, but their heart was against it. "Promise me, that you watch out." Bloom whispered in Sky's ear, while he held her tightly. "I'll watch over myself only because of you. Be careful as well." the king murmured back.

Well, for everyone it was hard to say good bye, but for two persons it was nearly impossible. "Brandon…" "Shh…I love you, cupcake. I'll just kick these wizards ass and come right back to you." Stella giggled. A contrast to her sad face… "Okay. I love you too." She wasn't able to say anything else and she really had no time. The dark energy in the air grew with every second. The absence of the evil was around them.

Bloom finally let go of her love and shouted, „Girls, let's go!" They all changed into their Zoomix (Finally I get it XD), a few seconds later they were gone.

"Good job, gentlemen." a smooth voice behind them spoke. The specialists turned around, not shocked to see Ogron. The wizard smiled. "You are good liars." "We have to be good liars, for the lives of the one we love." Riven answered. His face was an emotionless mask. Now Ogron's mood turned more than happy. "I think you know that you won't see them ever again. You really give away everything for these silly fairies. But Damy is really beautiful and special, isn't she king Sky?" Sky clenched his teeth, when the man mentioned his daughter's name.

**Sky's P.O.V**

How dared he to talk about my daughter like she was an object? If Bloom's soul wouldn't be in my hands I've already punched him in the face. This damn wizard felt strong, but he was nothing! "So, may you follow me to your new…home?" Ogron said, friendlier than ever. He had what he wanted…kind of. The Trix and the wizards knew, if we lose each other, the Winx will break into pieces. It was a damn good plan. Without love, fairies can't exist. Sooner or later our girlfriends will give up as well. But after all we did it for them. If we haven't followed our villains, they would have killed our girls and my daughter immediately. We had to protect them. And I was totally clear about the fact, that Bloom soon will have another man. It was good. She shouldn't be alone without someone who loves her. I wouldn't be here for her anymore. Maybe she will even think that I'm dead, no they will tell her this. And my little Damara won't have a father. Well, maybe Andy or another guy will care for her like I would. She needs a person who protects her. I promised myself not to think very often of them, it made it only worse. Good bye my loves.

_**Awww….so sad. =( Comment! XD**_


	23. Chapter 22: Happy when I'm sad

Chapter 22: Happy when I'm sad

„Hey darling, it's me again. Why don't you answer your phone? It's been three days for now. I love you." Bloom hung up. With her tired eyes she looked on the clock. Three o' clock in the morning… The kitchen was dark and silently. The only noise was the nervous breathing of a lonely fairy. Bloom buried her face in her hands. In this moment she couldn't stand it any longer. Her body shook when the tears ran down her hands. "Sky…What the hell are you doing?" she asked herself. Since the Winx and specialist split up to protect the world, she didn't hear anything from her husband. The other boys were lost as well. "Damn it!" the girl suddenly screamed and slammed a small porcelain vase against the yellow wall. The vase broke with a loud crash into a million sparkling pieces. The moon let them look like tiny stars.

At first Bloom didn't realize that something warm ran down her arms. "Oh no…" It sounded like begging. Her hand sparkled as well in the moonlight. Some splitters of the vase stuck into her pale skin, turning it into a deep red. The pain wasn't as hard as her torn heart. "Let me see."

Suddenly Flora stood in the doorway. Her eyes were swollen, her milky chocolate skin reminded of a white piece of paper. "We have to take the splitters out of your hand." she said in a normal tone, like nothing happened. She put out a tissue and put one of her flower mixes over it. "It will burn a little bit." The nature fairy took a seat next to her friend. "They won't come back." Bloom said, looking out of the window. Flora, still focused on Bloom's wound, answered, "There isn't much hope, but we can't give up."

The read headed fairy slammed the other hand on the table. "But we have to help them!" "Be quiet, or you'll weak up Damara." Flora just added.

After a silence she spoke, "Well, I've tried to find Helia with my mental love spell…Nothing. There are only two ways. The boys are at a place where love doesn't exist or they are dead." It was nearly crazy how calm the fairy talked about it. "Aren't you sad?" Bloom asked. "I fell depressed almost, but Helia wouldn't like it if I'm like this. So I stay as strong as possible." "You are right. The guys can look out for themselves. Just pray that we will see them soon."

**Stella's P.O.V**

I hung over the toilette and I felt terrible. My whole breakfast left me. I was afraid only to think of food. "Stella? How long do you need in the bath? I know you want to make your hair, but I need to brush my teeth. So open this door!" Layla yelled from the other side. My stomach grumbled again, it wouldn't last long until I had to through up again. So I hurried to answer, "Come again in five minutes." My voice broke. "Are you okay?" my friend asked. "Y-yeah…I just feel a little bit sick." "Okay, call me when you need help."

I leaned my head against the cool wall. It was good. In my stomach there was still a war and my trousers were too tight. I was fat and sick! Very nice combination... I closed my eyes and tried not to think of it, but the pieces suddenly came together. "Oh my…Girls!" I stormed out of the bathroom, into the living room, where the Winx were. Damy sat on the floor and played with her doll. "What?!" they all asked. "Where's the pregnancy test?!" "Erm… It's in the bathroom, why do you ask?" Musa answered. I sighed. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I nearly shouted. "Because you asked me three seconds ago?" The music fairy looked at me confused. I ignored her and rushed up.

**Normal P.O.V**

"What's up with her?" Bloom wanted to know. "We better check on her. She told me that she feels sick." Layla answered and went up. The others followed her.

Before the Winx even reached the bathroom Stella shot out, hugging her best friend tightly. "It's true! It's really true!" she yelled under tears. Bloom just patted her shoulder, not knowing what she was talking about. "Calm down! What is true?" Tecna tried to get some logic in the situation. But Stella hugged the fairy and screamed the same words again. "Oh man! Talk to us!" Musa shouted. "Girls! I did it! I'm pregnant! I am expecting a baby!" Now the other Winx Club members started to scream and squeak as well. Flora took Stella's hands. She yelled, "That's wonderful!" "Yeah! It's great! I have to tell Brandon!" When she finished the sentence, the happiness flew away. Slowly… "Sweetie…He won't come back for a while…" Bloom whispered. The solaria princess narrowed her eyes. She asked, her voice only a whisper, "What do you mean? I know the guys didn't answer, but I'm sure they…" Flora put a finger on Stella's mouth. "I tried to feel Helia and I felt nothing…You know what that means…"

Her perfect world broke into a million pieces, like the vase from the kitchen.

_**This is the last chapter of my story, but there will be an Epilogue. But don't worry there is another story following this one.**_


	24. Chapter 23: After

Chapter 23 (Epilogue): After

„Oh my god! " Stella screamed hysterically and clenched her big belly. Bloom stood beside her, talking quietly to her. "I want him to be here!" the fairy of the sun and the moon shouted, tears streaming down her face. "Shh, Stella. It's over soon. Just push a little bit more." her best friend said. "Okay Miss. Now push!" the doctor ordered.

Stella let out another scream, but this time a soft little voice mixed with hers. Weakly the girl sunk back into the white pillow. She closed her eyes, smiling. A cry of a healthy baby filled her ears. To her it sounded like music. The last months were terrible, but this voice fixed everything.

"Oh, he is beautiful!" Bloom mused. When the blonde fairy opened her eyes again, she saw her best friend holding a small baby, wrapped in a blanked. "He?" she asked out of breath. Bloom nodded. "My boy…"

**Stella's P.O.V**

My little boy… Bloom passed him extremely carefully to me. He let out an cute noise, when he felt me. "Hey, sweetie, I'm your mommy." I told him quietly, not to shock him. He starred at me with his chocolate brown eyes. They matched perfectly to his caramel brown hair, a little bit lighter than this of his father… I missed Brandon so much. I didn't hear anything from him since the last seven month. It was a never ending circle of pain and sadness, but now someone broke the circle. It was the little wonder in my arms. I was about to get sentimental. Good that Bloom was by my side. I wouldn't have made it alone. "What do you want to name him?" she asked. It wasn't hard to think of a name. It already stood on his forehead. "Brandon, he is my little Brandon." My best friend smiled. "This really suits him. He looks a lot like his Dad."

I nodded. "Do you want to hold him?" I asked. The expression of the girl turned excited. "Of course." I passed Brandon to her. She rocked him gently. I saw how practiced she was, because of Damy. "Hey Brandi, you are such a beautiful child." she told him. "Oh yes she is!" Musa added, who was suddenly in the room. "How is our new fairy doing?" Layla wanted to know. "She is a he." I just said. The girls looked at each other surprised. "A boy! That's great!" they yelled, causing Brandon do let out a soft cry. "Bebe." Damy was now sitting on Bloom's lap. In front of her was my son. Since the last months her talking got better by every day. She also was able walk…or crash into something because she couldn't walk straight.

Damara smiled at him and patted his head. "Awwwww! Bebe!" she squeaked. We all began to laugh. "Yes, sweetie, that's your new baby friend. His name is Brandon." my best friend explained. Her daughter still smiled. "Awwww! Bandon! Petty name! Hi lilly Bandon!" She kept talking like this for 15 minutes. It was so lovely to watch her talking to my son. There was already such a great friendship between them. When Damara touched him he reached for her as well, like they knew each other for so long.

Well, my world was broken but the world of our children was alright and that's what counts right?

_To be continued… _

_**My next story about Damy is when she is about 4 years old. It is only a One Shot. She asked her mother about her father for the first time, since she didn't meet him really.**_

_**The next one will be "Without you" another story about Damara and Brandon (Jr.) when they are older. Now it's their turn to save the world. And in this story the mysteries of Surprise will be solved.**_


End file.
